The Popstar and the Pauper
by blueSKIES247
Summary: What seemed like the perfect switch starts to turn upside down. As both girls live their lifelong dreams, they learn that maybe stars aren't brighter on the other side. Maybe the place where you belong is the place you always were. Jiley and Niley both.
1. Prologue: Stars

**Hey everyone! I'm back with that new story I was talking about. And to those who are waiting for my Very Complicated freeverse songfic oneshot sequel, it's coming!**

**Okay, before I say too much, read the chapter!**

Gather 'round, gather near,  
I have a tale for all to hear.

A star falls in California skies,  
Two girls wish upon it that night.

Malibu

Miley Stewart sat on the side roof in her back patio. The gentle breeze was warm, the waves crashed calmly, her dad and brother were watching TV: a classic summer evening. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arm around them. Raising her head, she watched the stars.

She has always had a love for stars. An unexplainable fascination to be exact. Maybe it's the way they twinkle and shine. Maybe it's because Miley used to watch stars with her mother. Maybe it's the fact that the light of balls of gas _light years_ away can still be seen on Earth. Whatever the reason, she can't quite say, Miley has always loved stars.

A doorbell, small talk, and footsteps could be heard. Then, Miley felt someone sit down beside her on the side roof. She didn't have to look. She knew who it was. She would always know who he was. Her best friend.

"I had a feeling you were going to be here, Miley," he said.

"I had a feeling you were going to come join me, Nick," she replied. Nick Jonas chuckled and gave her a slight shove. "So where were you?"

"Oh, well, you know my Aunt Sally?"

"Yeah, she was the one that sat with us during Jackson and Joe's graduation."

"Yep," Nick nodded his head, "we took her out to dinner. Guess what she told me?"

"What?"

"She said that she liked my girlfriend and that she was a nice girl."

Miley took her eyes off of the stars and gave her best friend a confused look. "But you don't have a girlfriend."

Nick tilted his had, raised an eyebrow, and shot her a look back.

"Oh!" Miley smiled. "She thought _I_ was your girlfriend."

He nodded his head.

"Why does everyone think we're a couple?" Miley asked, frustrated, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know," Nick wrapped his arm around Miley, "because we act like one?"

"No we…whatever.

* * *

Hollywood

Hannah Montana sat in her backyard. Back in the house, she could hear the maids cleaning up and her mom making last minute arrangements for her flight next morning. The classic evening. She leaned back on the bench and gazed at the stars.

She has always had a love for stars. An unexplainable fascination to be exact. Maybe it's the way they twinkle and shine. Maybe it's because stars are one of the only things that are still the same before and after she became famous. Maybe it's the fact that the light of balls of gas _light years_ away can still be seen on Earth. Whatever the reason, she can't quite say, Hannah has always loved stars.

All of a sudden, water splashed beside her, soaking the left side of her body. Like, instead a rain storm, all the rain drops combined and the sky dropped one humungous rain drop.

She didn't even have to look. She knew who it was. Her worst enemy.

"Damn it," Hannah could make out his voice. He was standing on his balcony nextfdoor. "How could I miss her head? Her big head?"

"Very funny, Jake!" she shouted. "Water balloons? _Real_ mature."

Jake Ryan laughed. "I don't have to be mature. If I annoy you, that's all that matters."

"Well good job, I'm annoyed. Now go away!"

He threw his hand up in defense. "Okay okay, no need to wake the whole neighborhood."

Hannah tried squeezed the water out of her clothes. "Stupid jerk."

* * *

"What are you're plans for the summer?" Miley asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Nothing much really," Nick replied. "Just hanging out with you, Oliver, and Lilly. And probably counting down the minutes until Joe and Jackson leave for college."

Miley laughed. She still could not believe that her brother and her best friend's brother/her brother's best friend/Joe both actually got accepted into college. And a good one too. Miracles do happen.

"What about you?" Nick asked.

"Pretty much the same. But I also really want to land an audition."

Nick looked down at her. "You still want to be an actress slash singer?"

Miley stood up and walked to the railing on her back patio. "Now, more than ever!"

She watched the stars blink for a second before continuing. "I'm like a star just waiting to be born!"

"Well if it helps, the Jonas Brother's could always use a new lead singer! I mean, we're just a garage band, but…"

"Thanks, Nick." She wrapped her arms around him in their special, BFF hug.

"Come on, let's go inside."

As she followed him inside, something made her stop. What made her turn around, even Miley cannot say. But as she turned back to the stars one last time, she caught the sight of a shooting star, falling across the sky.

She didn't waste a moment. **"I wish I was famous."**

* * *

"Hannah, what are you doing all wet?"

Hannah turned around to see her mom walk outside and sit beside her. "Oh, just another one of Jake's obnoxious tricks. I don't care if you think he's a 'polite and very charming lad' HE'S EVIL!!"

"Hannah, darling, I think you are over exaggerating just a bit. Anyways, I just wanted to see if you needed anything since I'm leaving for Africa tomorrow."

"No I guess I'll be fine. It's not the first time you left to save the poor people. I'll handle on my own."

"Come on, it won't be that bad! You can spend more time with your friends."

"What friends, Mom?" Hannah asked, throwing her head back. "Face it, I don't have any friends."

"What? Of course you do!"

"Oh yeah? Name them."

"Well, there's Tracy and Kristen and Taylor and…"

Hannah shook her head. "No, Mom. Those aren't my friends. They only like my money. They don't really _care _about me."

"Oh Hannah," she engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"It's just that, for my whole life, I've wanted friends. Real friends that like me for me, not what's in my wallet."

"You are a great person Hannah, and if they can't see that, they aren't worth your time. But, it's summer! A good time as any to go out and make those friends you've wanted. You don't just wait for things to happen."

Hannah thought about it and watched the stars blink. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Mom, I love you."

"Love you too. Now let's get you dry."

As Hannah followed her mom inside, something made her stop. What made her turn around, even she cannot say. But as she turned back to the stars one last time, she caught the sight of a shooting star, falling across the sky.

And she didn't waste a moment. **"I wish I had friends."**

* * *

"I wish I was famous," said the one with the friends.

"I wish I had friends," said the one with the fame.

And both turned and went inside.

Two girls, dreams within their hearts.  
This is how our story starts.

**Yay! That's the first chappy!**

**In case you didn't catch on: 1) Hannah and Miley are two different girls. 2) The Jonas Brothers are only a garage band. 3) Miley and Nick are _just friends_. Like, seriously just friends, no feelings for each other whatsoever. 4) Hannah cannot stand Jake. 5) Miley and Hannah obviously look alike except for the hair...but we will get into that later.**

**And 6) it's summer! I don't know why, but I love summer so all my stories are about summer. Anyways, Miley, Nick, Oliver, and Hannah are all sixteen years old. Lilly is fifteen (almost sixteen). They all just finished their sophomore year. Joe and Jackson just graduated high school, and Kevin is off somewhere with his college friends. He comes back later.**

**So, I realized how this is kind of copying Disney's Model Behavior, but it's different. I promise.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to update ASAP!**


	2. The Summer of Your Lives

****

Okey dokey.

**It's time for awards again!!**

**The first reviewer is…………...F29DWNxluverx!  
The first to put this in favorites is….F29DWNxluverx!!  
And the first to put in alert is……...F29DWNxluverx!!**

**Yeah, good job F29DWNxluverx. You don't know how much I love you.**

**But let's give the other people a chance, shall we?**

**The second to put this in favorites is...sutapets!  
And the second to put this in alert is...JonasBrothersFan1414!!**

Hollywood

"Hannah, are you sure this is a good idea?" Roxie asked. "I mean, you are a worldwide superstar. Going to a mall full of obsessed fans on the first day of summer break is not very smart."

"Relax," Hannah replied. She pulled her long blonde hair into a side ponytail and put on a gray hat, along with a matching pair of silver sunglasses. "I've got it all covered."

Roxie sighed, "If you say so."

* * *

Mall

Miley and Lilly ran out of the store, laughing their heads off.

"That was so much fun!" Miley said between laughs.

"Yeah, I can't believe they kicked us out!" Lilly said between giggles.

"I love our annual first-day-of-summer-break-shopping-spree," Miley exclaimed, dropping all of her shopping bags on the ground and falling into the bench. She pulled out her wallet, only to find it empty. "Oops, I guess I've spent the last penny!"

Lilly followed Miley's suit and sat down. She looked into her own wallet. "Hey, I have five bucks left, I can get us both a smoothie."

"I would love one right now," Miley said standing up. As she turned to grab her bags, a girl ran straight into her and fell onto the ground.

Miley's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry, I did not see you there!" She reached down and helped the blonde girl up. Then, out of the blue, an African American lady smacked her hand away,

"It's okay, Roxie," the blonde girl said. Her hat and sunglasses that she was wearing and been knocked onto the floor when she fell. As the girl stood up, Miley got a good look at her.

Long blonde hair with highlights. Perfectly tanned skin. Gorgeous smile.

"You're Hannah Mont-" The African American lady put her hand over Miley's mouth.

"Yes she is, but let's not tell the whole world!" But suddenly, the lady loosened her grip and stared at Miley. Then, Hannah squinted her eyes and also stared at Miley. Next, Lilly walked in between them, stared at Hannah, then stared at Miley.

_What is going on? Am I not getting something? _But then it all made sense to Miley. Now, she saw it too. The unbelievable resemblance.

Never, in all of her years of being a Hannah Montana fan, has it occurred to Miley that she looked _exactly_ like Hannah.

Minus the hair.

* * *

Smoothie Bar

"This is incredible," Hannah exclaimed as she sat down into a booth with the others. "What's your name?"

"I'm Miley Stewart, and this is my best friend Lilly Truscott," she answered. "Wow, it's so amazing to meet you Hannah, you are my idol! I have always wanted to be just like you."

Hannah smiled, then shook her head, "Thanks, but my life is not perfect. Far from it actually. There's paparazzi, the tabloids, and the backstabbing celebrity 'BFFs'. I would trade it all for your life any day."

"What? Are you crazy? You're _Hannah Montana_! I'm just a small town girl."

"But you have friends. Friends beats fame and fortune."

"You get to perform on stage!"

"You get to go to parties and sleepovers!"

"You are in every magazine in the world!"

"You have a place where you belong!"

"You have enough money to buy this whole mall!"

"You have people you can shop with!"

Both stopped to take a sip of strawberry smoothie, when the same light bulb went off in their heads.

"We should switch places!!" Hannah and Miley said at the same time. "Yeah, for the summer, and we could-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there is no way I am gonna let you girls do that." Roxie said.

"Why not, Roxie?" Hannah made a puppy face, "This is what I've always wanted!"

But Roxie wasn't that easy to convince. "Now, I promised your mother I would look after you while she was gone in Africa. How am I supposed to protect you if you are off living in…"

"Malibu," Lilly helped.

"…Malibu?" Then, Roxie processed what she said and turned towards Miley and Lilly, "You girls live in Malibu?! Ooooh, I heard the beaches there are gorgeous!"

"Oh, please Roxie! See, Malibu is a safe place! And besides, I'll have Lilly and Miley's family to protect me and oh please, Roxie, PLEASE!" Hannah begged.

Roxie knew she would give in if she looked at Hannah's puppy dog face for long, so she turned away. Only to see Miley's puppy face. "Oh, alright, I guess this would be okay."

"YES!" Hannah gave Miley a high five. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

"But how is that going to work?" Lilly asked. "First of all, you know nothing about each other's life, and second, your hair is two different colors."

"Well, I'll teach Hannah everything there is to know about me," Miley reasoned, "And Hannah will teach me everything there is to know about her. And we can wear wigs."

Roxie suddenly thought of something. "I used to work at this hair place right here in the mall. Cut hair, dye hair, and fake hair, that was their slogan. I could go with little Lilly here and get the wigs while you talk."

"Oh, that'll be great!"

"But," Roxie said, "it's pretty pricy."

'No problem," Hannah took out one of her debit cards. "That should take care of everything."

Lilly took the card and followed Roxie out. "We'll be right back."

"Okay, let's get started," Hannah took out her iPhone. She went into her pictures and moved to the seat next to Miley.

"This is me and Roxie, as you already know. She's my bodyguard," she scrolled through the pictures. "This is of me and Tracy. She is my so-called best friend, but she's such a fake, never trust her. These are more pictures of Tracy and her posse. Oh, and this is Jake Ryan, but you probably already knew that."

Miley looked closely at the picture. Jake's arm was outstretched, obviously taking the picture. His other arm was wrapped tightly against Hannah. He was pretending to lick Hannah and she had a disgusted face.

"Jake and I go way back. We get along about as well as fire and water. I try to avoid him, but he always finds a way to get under my skin. There is only one rule about Jake Ryan, hate him." Hannah was about to go on when she saw the look on Miley's face. "Whoa, now wait, you don't have a celebrity crush on Jake, do you?"

Miley was caught off guard. "What? Uh, of course I don't…"

"Okay," Hannah was unsure, but moved on. "And this is my mom. But she will be in Africa this whole summer so no worries."

"Wow," Miley exclaimed, "Your mom is really pretty and she looks so young. Your dad must be-"

"I don't know!" Hannah blurted. When other people in the Smoothie Bar turned and stared at her, she sank into her seat and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Sorry, it's just my mom never talks about my dad, he left even before I was born, so…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Miley felt a tad bit guilty. "Hey who is that?"

Hannah stopped scrolling through her pictures and looked at the one she was on. It was a picture of a party. Miley was pointing at a red-head that was talking to Jake.

"Oh, that's Lola, Jake's little sister. She's alright, for a Ryan," Hannah explained. "And that is not her natural hair color." She added.

"Roxie, Tracy, Jake, and Lola, I think I got it," Miley pulled out her sidekick. "Now it's my turn."

She clicked on her pictures and a picture of four teens popped up. "Well, that's me and you know Lilly. These are my two other best friends, Nick Jonas and Oliver Oken. Actually, Nick is really my best _best_ _**best**_ friend, and everyone thinks that we are secretly dating, but we're not!"

Hannah stared at the curly-haired cutie. "Well, I could see why. You guys would look cute together." _Miley's pretty and Nick's hot!_

"Okay, if there is one rule for Jake Ryan then there is one rule about Nick Jonas, be best friends. Just friends. You have to believe it if the others are going to believe it. Moving on, that's my brother Jackson and Nick's brother Joe. The Jonas's have another older son, Kevin, but he's on vacation with his college friends. The Jonas's live right next door. And that's my dad."

Hannah opened her mouth to talk, but Miley interrupted.

"No, I don't have a mom, my mom died a few years ago and it's just my dad, my brother, and me. But if you have friends like I do, there is _always_ someone over."

Hannah smiled. "Yeah, friends."

* * *

They walked into the bathroom as Miley and Hannah. They walked out of the bathroom and Hannah and Miley.

"So, if you need any help, just ask Roxie," Hannah advised as she handed Miley her hat and sunglasses.

"Right, and if you need any help, just ask Lilly," Miley advised as they both adjusted their wigs one last time.

The girls stopped in the front entrance of the mall. "Well, I guess this is it." Hannah said. "I have a concert at the end of summer, We can switch back then. In the meantime," she gave Miley a big hug. "Have fun in Hollywood!"

"Have fun in Malibu!"

And with that, the two girls left their old world and entered the new world.

* * *

Hollywood

Miley fell into the bed, her bed, at the Montana residence. It was practically a mansion. She looked around her room.

Awards and posters were hung all over the walls. In the corner, a display of four guitars lay in perfect condition. Miley picked up the acoustic one and strummed a chord. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, there was no doubt about it, she was now Hannah Montana, popstar.

She wandered into the bathroom. It was bigger than her whole room back in Malibu. The big tub, the spotless mirrors, the rows and rows of makeup, everything was grand.

Miley soon found herself in front of two doors with HM on it. It wasn't her bedroom door, it wasn't the bathroom door, so it must be… THE CLOSET DOOR!!

Her eyes widened as she pushed through the doors and walked in. Italian shoes, name brand handbags, a color coded revolving clothes rack! Miley collapsed in a seat. "I'm in heaven!"

She got up and pressed the "Music" button on the wall. A surround sound system played one of Hannah's own songs.

_This is the life,  
Hold on tight…_Malibu

* * *

"Hey Mr. Stewart!" Lilly greeted as she and Hannah walked through the front door.

"Hi…Dad!" It felt weird to say it in Hannah's mouth.

"Hi girls, have fun at the mall today?"

"A LOT of fun!"

"That's great. The boys just called, they'll be here in five minutes."

"Thanks Mr. Stewart," Lilly called out and then dragged Hannah up the stairs.

"Um, Lilly," Hannah asked. "What are we doing exactly?"

"Getting dressed. Oliver and Nick and we are going surfing at the beach!"

When Hannah and Lilly made it downstairs, Nick and Oliver were already there. They were inspecting all the shopping bags the girls left on the floor.

"I find it hard to believe that two small, skinny girls can carry all of that!" Oliver's comment was responded with a whack from Lilly.

"Hey! We're not weak!"

Meanwhile, Hannah was freaking out over Nick. _Come on, Hannah, _she thought to herself_, You're Miley now. Do what Miley would do. Miley would have gotten used to her BEST FRIEND's toned chest. Miley would not stare. Miley would have self control!!_

"Let's go guys, I don't want to wait all day here," Nick said, putting an arm around Hannah. She looked away to hide the fact that being this close to Nick has made her cheeks turn a darker shade than the apple red bikini she had on.

As they walked through the Stewart's back door, Oliver stopped.

"I have this feeling," he said in a profound voice, "that this summer will be one that we will never forget. Lilly, Nick, Miley, are you ready for the summer of your lives?"

Hannah smiled into the Californian sun. "Most definitely."

**There you go!**

**This didn't turn out as good as I thought it would be but it's fine. I saved the good stuff for later.:)**

**As you probably noticed, Lola and Lilly are two different people too. Only, I made Lola Jake's little sister. It'll make sense later. So right now, Hannah and Miley switched and the drama has just begun. The good part's just getting started!**

**And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Forgive me??**


	3. See the World, Attached

**My computer keeps screwing up so I wrote this chapter over three times in three different computers! AHH! So, sorry about not updating.**

**Anyways, about the story now, I am not going to jump back and forth between Hannah and Miley inside the chapters, now each chapter will only be about one girl. I will also refer to them as both Hannah and Miley (depending on who's talking) so I hope it won't be too confusing.**

**On with the story.**

Malibu

Four wet and tired teens collapsed into the chairs at the Rico's.

"That was great," Lilly exclaimed.

A comfortable silence followed as the best friends sat in the sun. Hannah played with her surfboard with foot. This was perfect. A few hours into being Miley and Hannah was already happier than she has ever been in a very long time.

"Hey Miley," Nick broke the silence, "where did you learn to surf like that?"

Hannah was about to respond when she realized that _Hannah _learned to surf while filming that movie in Hawaii last month. _Miley_ probably couldn't really surf at all.

This can't be good.

"Umm," Hannah tried to think of an explanation, "Well…it must be…the…waves! Yeah, they were so amazing that anyone could surf. Even me!" She topped her lie off with a big smile.

"Okay…" Nick seemed unsure but he bought it anyways. Close call.

The friends spent the rest of the afternoon sipping sodas and laughing about how Oliver "saw a shark" and wiped out into the waves screaming like a little girl.

"I swear," Lilly said, "you totally fell of your board swinging your arms all over and crashed head first into the water. It was hilarious," she added, poking his arm.

Oliver was quick to defend himself. "DID NOT! I told you guys, I saw a jellyfish!"

"Wait, didn't you say shark?" Lilly pointed out. When Oliver dropped his head and blushed, she threw her head back and laughed.

Nick turned to Hannah, "And they bug _us _about acting like a couple…"

"Hey guys!"

Hannah turned around to see a tall dark haired guy running towards them. His face was familiar, Miley had a picture of him of her phone…it was Nick's brother! Now what was his name again?

"JOE!" Lilly cried out.

That's right, Joe Jonas. Hannah watched as he walked over and performed a short, funky little handshake with Lilly.

"Did you guys forget what day it is today?" Joe asked to Nick and Hannah. _What day is it? Miley never mentioned anything about today._

"Oh crap!" Nick sprung out of his seat. He grabbed his board with one hand and yanked Hannah up with the other. "It's the last Saturday of the month!"

_What? I am so confused. _Hannah picked up her board and leaned against Lilly. "Explain?"

"The last Saturday of every month, you and Nick and your brothers have to cook for your parents. Some Stewart-Jonas tradition, I guess."

Before Hannah could ask more, Nick was dragging her towards her house. "Bye Lilly, bye Oliver!"

* * *

"Well there you two are!" a guy with sandy brown hair said. He was standing in Miley's kitchen stirring in a big pot; he must be Miley's brother.

"Sorry Jackson," Nick said. "But we totally forgot."

"Well, Joe and I already cooked the chicken and vegetables, you guys can take over with the salad and dessert."

As she washed my hands one thought kept repeating itself over and over in Hannah's head.

_I can't cook. I can't cook. I can't cook. I can't cook…_

"I'll make the salad," Hannah said since pouring dressing onto lettuce is a lot easier than throwing ingredients together to make a sweet dessert.

She rummaged through the fridge and found a bag of pre-washed mixed salad. _Perfect! _She found a bottle of white sauce in the side shelf: ranch, and put them on the kitchen counter.

Now comes the hard part, Hannah had no idea where to find a bowl. She _could _try to find it in every cupboard, but that would be a little suspicious.

Luck was on her side, as Hannah found a big clean bowl sitting next to the stove, Joe or Jackson must have put it there for her. She poured the salad lettuce from the bag into the bowl, and then drizzled on the ranch. When Nick opened a drawer, Hannah spotted some forks and spoons that restaurants use to serve salad. She took those out and mixed the salad like those waiters did in those fancy restaurants.

Hannah smiled. For someone who can't cook, she sure could make salad.

But just when she thought she lucked out, Nick called for her, "Miley, can you help me make the low fat, no sugar, 90 calorie chocolate cake?"

_Oh boy._

_I can't cook. I can't cook. I can't cook. _"Okay."

Nick handed her the bowl with the cake batter, some eggs, and a mixer. "Crack these and then mix it."

She had watched her chef, Flora, bake cakes back home. Flora could crack eggs with one hand in one swift movement. Hannah decided not to risk it and used both hands to crack the egg on the side of the bowl…but she used too much force and the egg, shell and all, landed in the bowl.

After trying to pick out all the pieces of egg shell, she gently cracked the other egg. After all four eggs were in the bowl and most of the shells were out, Hannah's hands were covered in egg yolk.

But that was the easy part. Next comes the electronic mixer.

Hannah stared at it for a second, before daringly pushing the button…but nothing happened. She pushed it again and again and again, still no reaction. What was wrong with this thing?

"Uh, Miley?" Nick reached over her and grabbed the cord. "You might want to plug it in first."

"Right, I knew that."

The rest of the dinner process was fairly painless, Nick just had remind Hannah to wear oven mitts, Joe had to remind Hannah where everyone sat at the table, and Jackson had to remind Hannah that the chimes were the doorbell (which was fortunate since Hannah was about to make a fool of herself by answering the phone.)

"Are you alright?" Nick asked, after witnessing all of Hannah's fumbles.

"Yeah, I'm just out of it I guess, does the sun make you forget your doorbell tone?" Hannah asked.

Nick laughed.

As the parents were sitting down, Robby Ray sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

Hannah gasped. _The cake!_ She followed Nick towards the oven. As he opened the door, a puff of smoke escaped, making the two cough. Nick took out the overcooked dessert out. It didn't look too bad…he stuck a toothpick into the center…BOOM! The chocolaty sensation burst and the remaining cake looked more like road kill than anything.

Nick went to turn off the oven, but stopped when he saw the oven was turned to 550 Fahrenheit when the recipe only asked for 350.

"Oops," Hannah whispered, she was too busy focusing on not messing up her cooking, she messed up her reading.

Denise Jonas walked into the kitchen. "Cake disaster?"

Hannah and Nick looked at each other. "…yeah."

"Well, that's alright, come, let's have dinner."

The two families sat down and started getting the salad. Jackson took the first bite, only to spit it out. "Who made this?"

Hannah ran her hand through her wig with frustration, "What did I do now?"

Jackson walked to the counter and picked up the "ranch" bottle. "Miley, you used mayonnaise."

The whole table started laughing. Hannah buried her face into Nick's shoulder in embarrassment.

When she and Miley switched back, the first think Hannah will do is ask Flora to teach her how to cook.

The Next Day

"It was horrible," Hannah complained. She was explaining last night's dinner experience to Miley.

Hannah could hear Miley's laughter over the phone. "But it was pretty unfair; I mean I have never cooked in my life!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Hannah looked around the beach to make sure no one could hear, "…Hannah Montana, for crying out loud. I have my own butler and chef."

"Yeah, I know," Miley replied, "I'm living your life. No offense or anything, but you're pretty spoiled."

Hannah sighed. It was true. No matter how hard she tried, she was still a rich, spoiled rotten celerity. "Well, I'm liking your life so far."

"Me too. Although the Hannah life is a little boring right now."

Hannah suddenly remembered something and slapped her hand onto her forehead. "Oh, FRICK!"

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Hey, how are you with acting?"

"What?"

"I just remembered; you are shooting a movie tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, I totally blanked. Um, the script is in my top drawer in my night stand…"

"How am I supposed to memorize a whole movie in one day??" Hannah felt horrible. How could she forget she was filming a movie?

"I'm sorry, Miley. But it's a Romeo and Juliet story. It's like a love story with references back to the original play. I think tomorrow will be just filming parts of the original play by Shakespeare in old fashioned clothing and setting. You know the play, right?"

"Well yeah, but I still-"

"Oh, I've got to go, Nick is coming over. And you'll do fine in the movie."

"Hannah! Wait-"

"Bye!" Hannah quickly shut the phone and smiled as Nick made his way over to her.

"Hi Miley," Hannah nodded back. All of a sudden, she had a deep desire to hear Nick call her Hannah, to hear her real name through his lips, to not have to be someone else to be near him. Not that she was falling for him or anything.

_Wait, did I say something out loud?_ Hannah panicked, because Nick was just sitting there next to her, staring at her in the eyes. She distracted herself as she watched the waves crash in and out. It was still so fascinating to her. But when she looked back, he was still staring at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he looked away for a second, they turned back. "It's just, you look a little different."

_Oh crap, he sees through the wig!_ "Different? How so?"

"There's like, something in your eyes. Looks of adventure, a look of wonder, like you are just seeing the world for the first time; it's just something new on you." Nick said. "Well, not really new. You used to always have that look, but then you got obsessed with becoming a star. You didn't have time to see the world anymore."

Hannah was taken back. Miley must have really wanted to be famous. "Well you can relax now. I don't want to be a star."

"Really?"

"At least for the summer. This summer, I will see the world with you."

He smiled and Hannah nearly fainted.

But, as always, perfect moments like those are always interrupted. Always.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!"

Hannah turned to see Lilly jogging towards them. "Hi Lilly."

"Wow, I didn't think you guys would stop staring lovingly into each other's eyes long enough to notice me!" Hannah glared at her. Lilly smiled.

"Oh and Rico said he had something to give you, Miley."

The three friends walked to Rico's. "You called for me?"

"You betcha sweet thang!"

Nick and Lilly looked at each other. "What the hell?" Nick mouthed.

"My friends are throwing a party and we're having a contest to see who can bring the hottest date." Rico explained.

"What's that got to do with me, you little midget?"

"Well, since we have a little history…"

Hannah turned towards Lilly, "We have history?"

"The first days of freshman year are to never be repeated, Miley says."

"…I figured I could bring you as my date," Rico said.

Hannah walked right up to Rico. "Listen buddy, I ain't going nowhere with you."

"That's what I thought you would say," Rico climbed over the bar counter of his shop and took out a jewelry case. "So I brought reinforcements."

Hannah gasped. "You bought me a bracelet?"

"Now give me your wrist." And before Hannah could react, there was a loud clicking noise as a pair of handcuffs were snapped on.

"Oh boy, not again," Lilly muttered.

"What is this, Rico?!"

"Now, you are officially attached to me."

"No she's not," Nick said. He raised his hand. "You attached her to me, you idiot!"

**Yeah, well, there are better chapters to come.**

**And the moral of the chapter: never trust low fat, no sugar, 90 calorie foods. First the brownie in **_**Very Complicated**_** now the cake. They're disasters waiting to happen. So expect them in my future stories! :)**

**For those of you waiting for my oneshot songfic sequel to **_**Very Complicated**_**, I'm writing that right after I update this!**


	4. In Love With an Angel

**I do not own Romeo and Juliet, it belongs to the great William Shakespeare.**

Hollywood

"Miley, I'm really sorry," Hannah said over the phone.

"It's okay," Miley replied. She rode in the limo going to the Hollywood set where the movie was being shot. Miley tucked a piece of her blonde wig behind her ear and glanced out the window.

"So did you read over the script?"

"Yeah, I did," Miley picked up the packet. "Who plays Romeo/Adam? I have to kiss him like fifty gazillion times!"

"Actually, I have no idea."

"What?"

She heard Hannah sigh, "The director wouldn't tell me. He was all 'Sign the contract, then we talk.'"

The limo pulled into the parking lot. "Well, I guess I'll find out."

Miley slipped her sunglasses into her purse. Her eyes adjusted to the movie set. There were props and costumes everywhere. Professional looking people walked around with earphones. Extras were being led into a building. Actors that Miley had only seen on TV were walking within spitting distance to her.

It was overwhelming.

All of a sudden, Miley was bumped and fell onto the ground.

"Watch it Montana. Might want to change your name to Hannah Klutzana."

Miley looked up. Of course.

Jake Ryan.

She watched who she thought was a good guy walk off with more attitude than ego. Guess Hannah was right, Jake _is_ a jerk.

As Miley got up and brushed the dirt from her pants, Jake turned around surprised.

"What? No witty remark?" he asked.

Miley just stared at him. She shook her head then walked off. Jake wasn't worth her time.

"WOULD THE CAST OF _ADAM AND CARISSA _PLEASE MEET IN THE D BUILDING??"

After the people recovered from the extremely loud announcement, Miley and the rest of the cast walked into the D building.

She looked around. She didn't recognize any faces, the actors must be new. Just like her. And then,

"Move out of the way, the star of the movie is coming through!"

She knew _that_ voice. Jake was in her movie. Of course he was. Luck was definitely on her side today.

And then a terrible thought dawned on her. If Jake was starring in _Adam and Carissa_, then that must mean he's playing Adam. And since she was playing Carissa, that means Miley has to kiss…

"NOOOOOOOO!"

She turned to the man wearing the shirt that said 'I'm the Director' and angrily said, "Why didn't you tell me _he_ was going to be in it?"

"Well, I, uh, you know…" Jake had realized this and was coming over too. Together, Jake and Miley cornered the director and made the tall man feel very, very small. Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana look terrifying when they're mad. Kind of like Hulk.

"To tell you the truth," the director said, "We figured that people would pay big money to see Jake and Hannah, Hollywood's hottest stars and biggest rivals, play lovers in a movie. And we knew you wouldn't agree to do the movie if you knew who the other lead was, so we decided to make it a surprise. Surprise!"

"Listen man," Jake said, "there is no way I am going to work with a bitch like her, much less kiss her. I'm out."

The director smiled. "Oh, you can't do that." He pulled out a piece of paper, "We have a contract, remember?"

Jake clenched his fists. Miley crossed her arms. The director just laughed.

"You kids sulk all you want, we're dressing out in five."

Miley felt a wave of excitement rush through her. She was actually going to be in a movie! But then she remembered she was mad. Mad at the guy standing beside her. Wait a minute, why was she mad at him again? Oh yeah, because Hannah said so.

Now that she thought about it, that's a really silly reason.

Miley turned to face Jake, waving the white flag for Hannah. "Look, you and I both don't want to do this, but we signed a contract and that is legal binding. I don't bug you, you don't bug me, and we can make this as painless as possible."

Jake looked up right at her eyes. Miley was taken back. Did you know he has green eyes? Miley always thought they were brown.

For a moment, Miley really thought that he was going to punch her.

But then he smiled. Kind of. It was like a half smile. No, not even. It was more like a quarter smile and a little lopsided. And it sent tingling _feelings_ down Miley's spine.

"Not bug you? But that's my life!" He smiled fully and stuck out his hand. "I guess I could agree to a truce…as long as it's your idea."

Miley smiled and shook his hand. "I'm the peacemaker!"

* * *

Miley looked into the long mirror.

They were acting out parts of _Romeo and Juliet_ today, so she was dressed in a fancy white Elizabethan gown. Linen and laces made intricate designs on the hems. She thought the corset was just a tad bit too much, but overall, it was a beautiful dress. Like something Juliet Capulet would wear.

Some locks of her hair were slightly curled and the rest was left straight. Extensions were added into her wig so her hair was long and flowing. Old England had some good hair trends!

Taking one last look at the mirror, Miley stepped out of the dressing room. A jumpy young woman quickly ran up to her.

"There you are, Hannah," she said in her unstable, paranoid voice. "The director wants you on set immediately."

They turned the corner and Miley nearly jumped out of her wig.

It seemed as if they had entered a time warp and now it was the 1600's Verona. There was the street market, the Friar's cell, and of course, the balcony. Characters were wearing fancy suits and dresses. The men in the tights were a little weird though…

"Okay guys," the director called out to the cast and crew. "This is the first day of filming _Adam and Carissa_, let's get the show on the road. Let's get in character.

Close your eyes. You are no longer actors and actresses in Hollywood, you are commoners in Old Europe. Think Shakespeare, think Shakespeare, think Shakespeare, and ACTION!"

* * *

… "AND CUT!" They have been recording all day, and there was only one more scene to film. The last scene in the whole entire play. The scene where everyone dies. But that's not what Miley was worried about. She was worried about the kiss.

Shakespeare had written other kissing scenes, but they didn't film any of it for _A & C._ This would be the first time Miley and Jake kissed. And that is a big deal.

They may have agreed to a truce, but Jake still hated Hannah. Miley could see it in his eyes…

"O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

Miley was laying down with her eyes closed. But she could still feel Jake coming closer and closer. Until,

"I can't do this."

"Cut. What? Jake!" The director rushed after him.

Miley sat up, it has been a long day. The make-up artists started coming over to fix Miley's eyes, but she waved them away. She tucked her legs underneath her and propped herself up with her hands. _Why won't Jake just kiss me? I'm tired, I want to go home! _But then, _Am I just making excuses? What if I just want Jake to kiss me? What if I…like…_

With Jake

"Jake, what is going on?"

He stopped walking and turned to the director. "I can't do it. No matter how good my acting skills are, I can't bring myself to kiss the girl I've hated for years! I just CAN"T!"

The director shook his head. "Well that's a problem because you guys will be kissing a whole lot more…"

Jake was about to speak when: "Listen Jake. I'm sorry I did this to you. It was really selfish. It was wrong of me. But do you know what's even more wrong? The fact that you and Hannah spend your days plotting against each other."

Jake looked down in shame. He was right. Looking back, Jake saw Hannah sitting there with her legs bent and her dress flowing everywhere and her hair glowing over her shoulders and, Jake suddenly realized, she looked like an angel. Why hadn't he seen it before? Hannah was absolutely beautiful.

"…and maybe this will be good for you guys." Jake noticed that the director was still talking and he wasn't listening.

"I'll do it."

The director was shocked at the sudden change of decision. "Well then, let's go finish the scene!"

"…Thus with a kiss I die."

And this time, their lips did meet. And even if he will never admit it, Jake kissed Hannah for a second longer after the director shouted CUT!

After he pulled away, Hannah opened her eyes and smiled. Jake couldn't help but smile himself. He offered her a hand and helped her up. As the crew started putting the stuff away and the cast went to change back into this century, Jake felt a tingling sensation going down his spine. He looked back at Hannah and when their eyes met, the feeling intensified.

The feeling he would later know

as love.

**That last part was sort of in Jake's point of view but still in third person, so Miley was referred to as Hannah. I hope it wasn't confusing, it's still the same person.**

**Anyways, ever since I got the idea to do this story, I've told myself: You are going to sit down and organize this whole story. Because this story goes back and forth between Miley and Hannah.**

**Guess what? I finally sat down and planned it all. Now I just have to type it. That's the hard part.**

**Hopefully I'll learn to type faster.**


	5. Poke Fest

Malibu

"_No she's not," Nick said. He raised his hand, "You attached her to me you idiot!"_

Have you ever woken up and had no idea where you were? And then a second later, you remembered it all and laughed at your stupidness?

Hannah woke up that morning in a very confused state. The room was bright, the bed beneath her wasn't even a bed, and she couldn't feel her feet. Then she realized she was over at Lilly's, she was sleeping on top of Nick, and Nick's legs were on top of hers. She sat up (with a lot of difficulty) and before she could have a flashback of last night, her phone started ringing. Hannah quickly answered as to not wake up her friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hannah, it's me." It was Miley; she was probably on her way to shoot the movie. Her movie.

"Miley, I'm really sorry." She didn't mean to make her act in a movie. That was really bad planning on Hannah's part.

"It's okay."

"So did you read over the script?"

"Yeah, I did. Who plays Romeo/Adam? I have to kiss him like fifty gazillion times!"

Hannah though back, what did the director say?

"Actually, I have no idea."

"What?"

Hannah sighed. She did not like that director. "The director wouldn't tell me. He was all 'Sign the contract, then we talk.'"

"Well, I guess I'll find out."

"Good luck!"

"Bye Hannah."

Hannah shut her phone and put it on the table in front of her. Looking around, she noticed that Nick, Lilly, and Oliver were all still asleep. She was about to get up when the handcuff pulled her back. Oh right, she forgot.

Hannah's right hand was cuffed together to Nick's left hand.

She absent mindedly traced the design on his shirt and smiled as she though about last night.

**Flashback**

"Get us out of this thing Rico!"

"Okay," the boy started to take out the key, "but only if you promise to go as my date."

Hannah scrunched her face in disgust. "Ew, no way!"

Rico smiled evilly. "Fine, have it your way."

Nick walked up and pulled Rico up by his collar. "Listen carefully, midget. Give me the key and nobody gets hurt."

"Like I'm scared of you."

Nick smirked and carried Rico to the edge of bridge. Hannah followed- she had no other choice.

Rico looked underneath him. It was a long drop. "Okay, okay, I'll give you the key, just put me down."

"Give the key first."

Rico gulped. He carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny little key.

All of a sudden, Nick accidentally loosened his grip and Rico dropped the key and grabbed a hold of Nick's arm for his life.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

After quickly setting Rico down, Nick and Hannah ran down to the beach, just to watch a wave carry the key off into the ocean.

"What now?"

Hannah tried to pick the lock with a bobby pin, but no luck. Then, she noticed a phone number engraved onto the side of the handcuff. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

An answering machine picked up.

"If you would like to order a handcuff, press 1. If you want to return your handcuff for a refund, press 2. If you would like to leave a comment, press 3. If you lost your key, press 4."

Hannah quickly pushed 4.

"Please leave your address and we will ship a key to you."

Hannah quickly left Miley's address.

"The spare key should be delivered in three to five business days."

Hannah quickly screamed.

* * *

"It's not that bad," Lilly tried to brighten them up as the three walked into her house.

"Not that bad?" Nick asked, really mad. "We will be attached for three to five business days!"

"Well, you're best friends! You two do everything together already."

"Lilly," Hannah said, "we do not do _everything _together. We do not go to the bathroom together. We do not change our clothes together…"

Right then, Oliver walked in.

"…and we do not take a shower together!"

Oliver laughed, "I walk in on the weirdest times."

"Miley and Nick are going to be attached at the wrist for three to five business days," Lilly explained. "Oh, I know! Why don't we have a sleepover? We'll watch some movies and you two won't feel guilty when you sleep next to each other."

"I came over at the right time," Oliver exclaimed. "I'll make the popcorn!" He offered as he walked into the kitchen.

"Come on, let's pick the movies," Lilly grabbed Hannah's left hand and led her to Lilly's room.

* * *

It was eleven at night and the four best friends had finished watching the movies and were now surfing through channels. Oliver and Lilly lay on their stomachs on Lilly's bed and Nick and Miley sat on the couch at the foot of the bed. Suddenly, Hannah's new makeup commercial came on.

"Hannah Montana is so hot," Nick said, staring at the screen.

"WHAT?" Hannah and Lilly's eyes widened to the size of miniature watermelons.

"Yeah, I'm like in love with her," Nick confessed.

Lilly smiled at Hannah, she smiled back. "Hey Nick, what would you do if you actually met her?" Hannah asked.

Nick thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "I don't know." He turned to face Hannah, "I mean, come on Miley, what are the chances that I'll actually be face to face with Hannah Montana?"

"Pretty high," she muttered to herself.

"She _is_ really pretty," Oliver agreed.

"I know, right?" Nick said. Hannah turned away, blushing yet again.

They soon settled in watching old home videos. Hannah smiled as she saw little Miley and little Lilly and little Nick and little Oliver playing in the sandbox. They were so fortunate to have each other.

About an hour later, Lilly and Oliver were fast asleep in Lilly's bed. Nick stood up from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"My back hurts, I have to lie down."

Hannah stood up and Nick plopped himself onto the couch, but they forgot about the handcuff. As Nick fell onto the couch, so did Hannah. She tried to get up, but then fell back down. He tried to shift his posture then nearly fell onto the ground. She pushed herself up with her arms. He propped himself up with his arms. Closer and closer and…

…they bonked heads.

Hannah rolled onto her side and her shoulder cracked. Nick used the armrest to pull himself up then almost pulled a muscle. She tried to climb over him and broke a nail. After many twists and flips, Nick was on top of Hannah. After many more acrobatic stunts on the couch, the two were entangled like a giant knot. Hannah was half on top of and half beneath Nick. She tried to move, only to find that that option was no longer available.

Nick grunted as he also tried to move, then settled down as he lay there on his back. "This is actually pretty comfortable."

Hannah stopped moving. "Yeah." She dropped her head onto his chest and snuggled close.

"'Night Miley."

She closed her eyes and took it all in. This moment will always be remembered. "'Night Nick."

**End of Flashback**

"Miley stop."

Hannah was brought back to reality by Nick's voice. "What?"

Nick's eyes were still closed but he whacked Hannah's hand away. "That tickles." She didn't realize that she had been making circles on his stomach this whole time.

"Sorry."

Hannah sat there with nothing to do for another few minutes. Then, she started poking Nick's stomach.

Half asleep Nick grabbed her hand. "What the crap?"

"I'm bored."

"Sucks for you. Let me sleep and STOP POKING ME!"

Hannah sat there with nothing to do for another few minutes. Again. She has never heard silence before. There was always the sound of the air conditioning, or the sound of her computer, or the chirp of a bird, or the buzz of a fly, or something or other. But right then, being the only one awake in Lilly's bedroom, Hannah was listening to silence. And she didn't like it.

She poked his stomach again.

Nick's eyes finally opened as he glared at Hannah. Hannah stared back. After an intense thirty unblinking seconds, Nick shut his eyes tight. "Ah! It burns! Okay, you win, but that was not a fair game, I just woke up!"

Hannah laughed. Nick sat up.

The two sat in silence for a while.

Then Nick poked Hannah's stomach. She poked his. He poked hers. She poked his arm. He poked her leg. She poked his chest. He poked her nose. She poked his other arm. He poked her side. She poked her knee. He poked her neck. She poked his shoulder. Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke and soon they were rolling on the ground in a poke fest.

Lilly got up from her bed and watched them. "Uh, guys?"

Nick and Hannah stood up, a little embarrassed. They looked at each other. He winked. She nodded.

And they attacked Lilly with pokes.

* * *

"Any luck, Dad?"

"Nope sorry Nick, I can't unscrew this."

Hannah and Nick sighed simultaneously. They had spent the whole morning trying to get them off. Curse those stupid handcuffs

"Hey, cheer up guys. This means Miley can come camping with us this weekend."

Hannah faked a smile. Inside she was screaming.

_Camping?_

**The whole tickling thing is getting kind of old, so I decided poking was cooler. Don't you think? (poke poke)**

**So keep reading to find out what happens at the camping trip…**

**I will try to update in three to five business days.**


	6. Would You Look At That?

Hollywood

"And that's it for today," the director shouted. "But I expect every one of you here on set tomorrow at 5:00 a.m."

Miley groaned. Who knew that acting required so much energy?

Twenty minutes later, Miley had arrived back at Hannah's house. She was about to walk in when she noticed an extremely red-haired girl sobbing on her driveway. Lola Ryan. The cutie with the tomato head.

"Lola? What's wrong?" Miley asked, concerned.

Lola looked up, her eyes all red and puffy. She quickly wiped her tears away and tried to smile at Miley. And there is nothing more heartbreaking than to see the heartbroken trying to smile, trying to show they are okay when their eyes tell a whole other story.

"I…I…he…" then she erupted into tears once again.

Miley sat down on the cement next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay," she whispered, although she had no idea what was wrong or whether or not it really was okay.

"He…dumped…me…" Lola managed to choke out.

"Who?"

"Chris. We'd been going out for almost a year. And," her voice cracked and her breathing became uneven as she said the next part, "just last night, he told me he…loved me. And today…he was with…that new French girl. He dumped me…"

Miley frowned and wrapped her arms around Lola, letting her cry on her shoulder. "That Chris is a jerk. He's a stupid boy. Do you want me to kick his ass?"

Lola shook her head. "Thanks Hannah, but that won't be necessary. Just give me a day or two. I think I can be over him…"

Miley smiled. Lola was trying, she really was. But it was obvious that she really loved that guy and he broke her heart. It's going to take a lot more than a day or two.

"Hannah? Lola? Why are you sitting in the middle of the driveway?" Jake had returned from the set. He got out of his car as the girls stood up.

"Oh my god, Lola, you look terrib- YOWZA!!" He looked down and see Miley's heel digging into his shoe. "Terrific. I mean you look terrific."

"Thanks Jake," Lola said sarcastically. "Don't worry; I'm going right now to make myself look better for lunch." She started walking to the door when she turned towards Miley.

"Do you want to join us, Hannah?"

"Me?" Miley asked. She looked at Lola; her eyes were begging her to say yes. She looked at Jake; his eyes were threatening her to say no. Miley smiled, "I'd love to!"

"Anyone want more lemonade?" Jake asked, carrying over the pitcher. He poured some into Lola's glass, not spilling one drop. Then he started pouring some into Miley's, but missed her glass altogether and poured the liquid onto her clothes. "Oops!"

"Jake!" Lola scolded.

Miley gasped. Hannah's name brand white jeans were definitely stained yellow. But Miley loved revenge.

"Hey Jake," she said, "You have some spaghetti sauce on your face."

"Where?"

"Right here." Miley answered, taking a handful of marinara sauce and wiping it all over his face.

Lola laughed. "Oh, and you missed a spot," she said, covering the last patch of skin with a tomato slice.

Jake wiped his eyes and glared at them.

…

"RUN HANNAH RUN!" Lola cried as the girls took off running from the red faced monster. Red from the sauce or red from anger, either way he was really red.

"Would you look at that," Miley laughed, "Your face matches your sister's hair!"

"Would you look at that," Jake shouted back, "Your pants matches _your_ hair!" And he tackled Miley down to the ground.

"Would you look at that," Lola said, smiling. "Hannah and Jake are awfully close…"

The two quickly got up from the ground. Miley blushed. Why was she blushing? She only blushed for two reasons. One, when eats cinnamon, it causes some allergic reaction and her cheeks flush. And two, when she likes someone.

Miley does _not_ like anyone (namely Jake Ryan.)

* * *

"Why did you come back?!" Jake groaned as he let Miley into his house again. This time she was wearing pajama bottoms instead of yellow pants.

She peeked over Jake's shoulder. Good, Lola was busy reading a magazine. Miley pulled Jake by the shirt up close and whispered into his face. "Listen, your sister is going through a really hard time right now. With emotions, and feelings, and other stuff that a jerkface like you won't understand. She needs to laugh and forget about that Chris guy. Lola needs us. Well, mostly me but she needs her big brother too!"

"Okay, you can come in" Jake said, a little shaky from being this close to Miley, "And Hannah, could you let go of me now?"

"Oh yeah," Miley said, then smiled. "Besides, you know you love me!"

Jake was about to respond when he felt that tingling feeling again.

Stupid tingling feeling.

"I SURRENDER!!"

Miley and Lola dropped their pillow in triumph and gave each other a high five.

"It was not a fair battle," Jake complained, "A two on one pillow fight clearly puts you guys in an advantage."

Lola snickered, "Would you look at that, the loser's complaining."

Jake tried to sit up, but couldn't because of the two girls sitting on him. "Get off me, I have to pee!"

The two girls burst out laughing like immature little four-year-olds.

"Seriously, I'm going to pee my pants!"

"Oh really?" Lola smiled devilishly. She got off the bed they were on and picked up her glass of water and poured the water into his glass. Drip drip drip.

Jake tensed.

Then, Miley moved her position so that she was sitting right on top of Jake's bladder. And she bounced up and down a little bit.

"HANNAH!!" He shoved her aside and ran out of the room.

"Oh, that was priceless," Lola cried, wiping away the tears that formed from her laughter.

"Yeah."

Lola sat down beside Miley, "Hey Hannah, I'm really happy we're friends again."

Miley sat up. Friends _again_?

"Like old times," Lola smiles.

Miley smiled back, "I like us being friends too." She'll ask Roxie about this later.

* * *

"Hey Roxie!" Miley called.

"Yeah?"

"Did Hannah use to be friends with the Ryan's?"

Roxie sighed, then smiled, "If by friends you mean practically brother and sister."

Miley's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah," she sat down next to Miley on the couch. "Before Hannah and Jake became famous worldwide movie stars, they used to be cute little kids that would occasionally shoot a commercial or two. At that time, Hannah, Jake, and Lola were inseparable. They were the best of friends."

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. It all started sometime after Hannah and Jake both had their big break. Hannah says he started it, Jake said she started, no one will ever really know except them, I guess. And slowly the fight grew bigger and bigger and soon, the best friends were enemies."

Miley shook her head, "That's horrible."

"Sure is," then Roxie smiled. "You are doing a really good thing, Miley, being friendly to them. It's about time they gave up this war."

Miley walked up the stairs to Hannah's room. What caused the two hottest stars to hate each other? She took one of the pillows on the bed and put it on top of the other so she could lay on it. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a notebook wedged between the mattress and the headboard of the bed. It had been hidden by the pillow.

Would you look at that, it was a diary.

Miley started to open it, but stopped. Was it an invasion of privacy?

But it can't be. Miley _was _Hannah after all. She should be able to read her own diary. Right?

Carefully opening it, she found the first entry dated 2004. As she skimmed through it, Miley found that it was all about the day Hannah went with Jake and Lola to the carnival and how much fun it was. They must have still been friends then.

Miley continued reading, hoping to find a clue on this mystery. She started taking out her hoop earrings. One dropped and rolled under the bed. Miley reached down for it, eyes still glued to the page. Then, she felt a papery material under the bed. Picking it up, Miley saw that is was an envelope. _Hannah_ was scribbled onto the front.

Turning it around, Miley found that the envelope was still sealed. Whatever was inside, Hannah had not read it yet. The envelope was slightly yellow, like the pages of old library books. How long has this been under there?

She quickly opened it and read:

_Dear Hannah,_

_I don't know how to say this. But, I think I like you._

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love,  
Jake_

_P.S. I would have asked you in person, but Lola said it would be more romantic if I wrote a letter._

"Oh my God!" Miley exclaimed. Jake liked Hannah! But Hannah never read this…did this have anything to do with the fight?

Miley looked at the heading of the letter: Nov. 17, 2004. She quickly flipped through the pages in Hannah's diary. There was an entry for November 16th and an entry for November 18th.

She skimmed through the first one:

_I met this really cute guy today…his name is Todd…he told me I was pretty…_

Basically, the whole entry was about the Todd person. The second one was written mostly in capital letters and the pencil lead was heavy and dark:

_I HATE JAKE RYAN. HE __COMPLETELY__ IGNORED ME TODAY. AND HE WOULDN'T TELL ME WHAT WAS WRONG! HE SAYS IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I DID SOMETHING. BUT __WHAT DID I DO__?_

_It all started when Todd asked me out and I said yes and invited him over to my house. Then, Lola and Jake came over. I introduced them. I said "Jake, Todd is my _boyfriend_," because I was so happy I had a boyfriend. But then Jake's face got all red and he ignored me the whole afternoon._

_I don't know what's wrong. He's my best friend and when I knocked on his door, he told me to go away and that he never wanted to see me again. WHY?_

_**WHAT ON EARTH DID I DO?**__ LOLA DOESN'T KNOW EITHER. WHY WON'T HE TELL ME?_

_I CALLED HIM JUST NOW. HE SAID (EXACT WORDS) "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID SO STOP ACTING STOPID. I KNOW YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE. YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU?"_

_WHAT?_

_JAKE RYAN HAS GONE MAD. I DON'T THINK HE'S MY BEST FRIEND ANYMORE. ALL I EVER WANTED WAS FRIENDS THAT WOULD CARE FOR ME. FRIENDS DON'T GO CRAZY ON EACH OTHER AND GET MAD FOR NO REASON!_

_I HATE JAKE BECAUSE I THINK HE HATES ME._

"No," Miley whispered to no one, "no no no no no no no."

Jake got mad at Hannah because he thought she started dating Todd on purpose to annoy him after she read his love confession, when in reality, Hannah never read the letter and she had no idea that Jake liked her. It was like a big soap opera.

Miley stared at the letter. "You are the cause of this all!"

She reached for her phone to call Jake right away to tell him…

* * *

"…so you're saying that we've been fighting all this time because the letter I wrote you fell under your bed?" Jake shook his head at the nonsense.

"Yeah, it's really stupid."

"My love letter?" Jake asked, feeling offended.

"No, the fact that we've been fighting all this time."

"Oh."

"Jake?"

"Yeah Hannah?"

"You don't still like me, right?"

"No, of course not. I was only twelve."

"Okay… bye!"

"Bye Hannah."

Jake stood up and walked into his bathroom and stopped abruptly at the mirror. "Would you look at that?" he muttered. His cheeks were bright red. They only blush for two reasons. One, when he's angry. He wasn't angry right now. And two, when he's lying.

He didn't lie, did he?

Jake Ryan does not _still _like Hannah Montana. He honestly doesn't. Because there was that time frame where Hannah was the one thing that he hated most. And that hatred was true.

So why was he blushing?

Maybe because he doesn't _still_ like Hannah, but once liked her and then hated her for four years and now is started to have feelings for her again?

Nah.

**Haha, I stole the allergic to cinnamon from the movie **_**Game Plan**_**. That was funny.**

**So I saw **_**Camp Rock**_**. I liked it, but it had too many songs in my opinion. It's like not really a musical because they don't burst out in song randomly, but it still has A LOT of songs. But I still liked it.**

**And that one scene where Nick and Kevin were by the pool…WHAT WAS NICK WEARING?? If you didn't see…well, there was more Nick Jonas than I expected to see. If that guitar hadn't been there…**


	7. Cradling Stones

**I do not own Verizon or Mr. Can-you-hear-me-now.**

Malibu

"Everyone buckled in?"

Hannah clicked her seat belt in and sighed, frustrated. "I can't believe I'm going _camping_!" she muttered to herself.

Just the thought of it made her shiver. The wilderness. With bugs. And wild animals. That might have rabies. In the middle of nowhere. With no phone service because they don't use Verizon with the pack of service people following them where ever they go. Sleeping in tents. With nature. Uggggh.

She glared at the handcuff, hoping that if she was angry enough, she will be able to shoot laser beams from her eyes and melt that stupid torture device.

With Nick

Nick stepped out of the car and breathed in the fresh air. It was good to be out here again.

"Nick! Miley! Help me set up the tent!" Joe called out. They walked over to the patch of grass and started putting the tent together. When he looked over, he saw Miley just…standing there looking lost.

"Uh Miley," he said, waving his non-attached had in front of her face. "Are you going to help us?"

Miley had a puzzled look on her face. "Me? Put together a tent?"

Nick and Joe looked at each other funny. "What happened to that Tennessee gal who LOVED camping?" What had gotten into Miley these days?

Miley ran a had through her hair, "Umm…she…has this big headache and can't think straight…" she brought her hand to her head and sat down on a nearby rock.

"Okay…"

After the tents had been properly set up and all the sleeping bags and other useless junk were put into the tents, the Jonas's minus Kevin plus Miley headed through the woods to the lake.

Although it might seem like you are off in the middle of nowhere at the camp sites, you are really not alone. The entire forest is filled with camp sites and hundreds of campers come every year. The lake is a perfect example. You are walking through the trees, with the feeling that you're alone with nature, and then you step into the open and see the lake filled with people in kayaks, canoes, and other boats. With all the obnoxious screams of little kids and teenagers talking five hundred words per minute, it sure brings back memories of the city.

Well, at least the scenery is beautiful.

Denise gave Joe thirty dollars to rent two small boats. As Joe climbed in one with his dad and Nick climbed in the other with Miley, Joe explained, "You see Miley, every year we come here, we have a little rowing race. It's Dad and me versus Kevin and Nick. Well, since Kevin decided to ditch us for his college friends in Europe, you get to take his place."

The four of them each grabbed an oar and started rowing to the center of the lake. "The first team to reach the north beach wins. Losers have to get the firewood."

Miley smiled at Nick, "We have to win because there is no way I'm going to pick firewood with these nails."

Nick laughed and nodded. "On your marks, get set, ROW!"

The two boats were off, rowing around all the other campers and swimmers, trying to get to the other side.

Even though they were handcuffed together, they were managing to row pretty fast. Nick and Miley rowed in sync, stroke, stroke, stroke, as if they could read each other's minds.

"You know," Miley said as she turned in her seat to face Nick and started rowing backwards, "this really isn't that ba-YOWZA!" She quickly grabbed her hand, "Splinter, OW!"

Nick laughed at her, but suddenly realized that she had let go of her…"MILEY! The oar!" But it was too late, the wooden paddle had already floated off.

Miley smiled innocently, "Oops."

"Yeah, oops alright. Now I have to do all the rowing. You know what, little miss I-just-got-my-nails-done? I bet you did this on purpo-HOLY COW!" Nick abruptly stopped rambling when he saw blood. And there was a lot of it too. Miley's hand was _covered_ in fresh red blood. He grabbed her hand and started inspecting it.

"NICK!"

He turned his attention from Miley's hand to her talking, "What?"

"_Your _oar!" Nick looked at his lap, but there was nothing. He quickly looked into the water and, sure enough, there it was. Floating away to meet Miley's oar.

Now there was nothing left to row with. They looked at each other.

Nick smiled innocently, "Oops."

* * *

After Joe and Mr. Jonas officially won and then went back and rescued Nick and Miley, they all headed back to the camp site to get ready for dinner.

"I'll go fetch the wood…oh right!" Joe snickered and turned towards the attached couple. "I forgot, we won. You two have to get the wood!"

Joe only laughed harder when he received two identical looks of annoyance.

It took a good five minutes to find enough firewood to keep a fire going all through dinner. As the two were about to go back to camp, Miley suddenly dropped all the logs.

"Miley! What the-" but Nick was cut off by Miley putting up a finger to quiet him down. What was going on?

Almost like she read his mind, Miley pointed to something in the air. It took a few seconds before Nick's eyes focused on what she was pointing at. It was a dragonfly.

The blue and green bug started flying away and Nick felt a tug on his wrist as Miley went after it. "Miley…" but, he decided to go along, just for the heck of it.

They chased after the dragonfly all the way onto the dock at the lake. If they went any further, they would land in water. Miley stood still and held out her hand.

This is absolutely crazy! Catching a dragonfly? But Nick let his best friend be weird and stood next to her, waiting.

Just when he thought all his patience had run out, the dragonfly flew closer and landed gently on Miley's finger. "Well," Nick whispered, amazed, "Would you look at that?"

He watched the wings of the dragonfly change color as it moved and caught the light at a different angle. Then, he watched _Miley _watch the little dragonfly's wings change color. There was something new about her that Nick just couldn't put his finger on. That look in her eyes as she studies the little bug. That little grin on her face. Her happiness that is showing through her. It was so cute.

No, not cute. Cute is for describing four-year-olds. That moment with Miley and the dragonfly was definitely _not_ cute. It was beautiful.

And like all beautiful moments (and all moments in general), it ended.

The dragonfly flew away and Miley put her hand down. "That was so cool!" She said.

"Yeah."

The two stood there on the dock in a slightly awkward silence. A light bulb went off in Nick's head as he crouched down. "Shoelace…" he muttered.

And before Miley had the slightest clue on what was going on, Nick attacked. He pushed her into the water and she made a Splash with a capital S.

"NICK JONAS!" She screamed as she surfaced.

Nick only laughed. "Ah, now, I'm smart," He said, pointing to his noggin. "If I pushed you while I was standing up, the handcuff would have pulled me in too."

Then Miley smiled out-of-the-blue. It was almost an evil smile. Almost a devilish smile. She swam closer to Nick. "Come here."

"What?"

"Come here," she said, moving her face closer and closer to his. Nick's heart skipped a beat. Was she going to kiss…

And before Nick had the slightest clue on what was going on, Miley jumped up, wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, and pulled him down into the lake.

Nick went up for air and glared at Miley. His plan had backfired.

She only smirked, "Who's the smart one now?"

* * *

Back to Hannah

"Campfire song time!" Denise sang as she went to get Nick's guitar. They were are sitting by the campfire roasting marshmallows. Hannah reached up and scratched her head for the twenty seventh time. The wig was really itchy when it got wet, and it's not like Hannah could just take it off and let it dry.

When the sound of Nick strumming an acoustic guitar hit Hannah's ears, everything went by in a daze.

She wasn't really listening to the Jonas's singing, she was watching. Watching a real family sit by the fire and enjoying each other's presence. Watching them _singing_, not so they can top the charts, but for the pure joy of it. Watching them trying to sing in harmony but failing miserably yet none of them say anything because they love each other and that's all that matters. This is what Hannah had always wanted.

And the stars! Hannah looked up at the twinkling night. The stars _did_ seem quite bright…

"Miley, do you know any songs?" Hannah snapped out of her little daydream (or nightdream or regular dream or whatever) and turned her attention to Joe who was holding out the guitar to her.

"Oh yes, what a wonderful idea!"

"Sing for us, Miley!"

"Uh, I don't think I should…" Hannah looked around, becoming shy for the first time.

"Come on, Miley!" Nick encouraged, "You have a wonderful voice."

"I do?"

"Of course. It's a shame that the world doesn't get to hear it, but if you sing now, at least we can hear it."

Hannah looked from Nick to the guitar. She finally took the guitar. Nick smiled and leaned over and…wait what?! Oh…it was just a small kiss on the cheeks. A best friend peck on the side of the head. Nothing big. False alarm.

Taking a look at her surroundings: the fire, the forest, and the family, Hannah started playing and singing.

"**Cradling stones hold fire bright  
As crickets call out to the moonlight.  
****And as you lean in to steal a kiss,**" Nick winked at her and she smiled.

"**I'll never need more than this.**"

* * *

**The song is **_**More Than This**_** by Vanessa Carlton. The rest of the song will be found in future chapters. The whole rest of the story will be like an uber long songfic of it. It's going to be awesome.**

**And like before, the middle part of this chapter was in Nick's point of view, not Hannah's. So he refered to her as 'Miley' instead of 'Hannah.' But you all got that right? :)**


	8. Night Under Stars

Hollywood

"_Carissa, just trust me."_

"_I do, Adam, I do. It's just, our parents, they…"_

"_Don't worry about them. Put it all in the past. Live in right now, and right now, I love you."_

"…_I love you too."_

_And he pulls her up into a kiss._

"And cut. Great job you two!" the director said, walking over to them. "See? I told you the awkwardness would go away."

"Yeah, it stopped being awkward after the seventeenth kiss," Jake replied sarcastically. Miley giggled as they walked off set for a break.

"So you guys aren't fighting anymore?" Betsy asked (she's a newly discovered actress who plays Miley's character Carissa's best friend in the movie.) "I mean like seriously, no more Jake and Hannah madness?"

Miley and Jake looked at each other having a conversation with their eyes. "Yeah," Jake finally said, smiling. Whether he was faking or not, Miley couldn't tell.

"Well that's cool."

**We all share the pain of our histories, **

Miley and Jake grabbed their water bottles and sat down on a bench together. They drank in silence until Jake spoke up.

"Hannah, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

He took a deep breath and let it out. Turning to look at Miley straight in the eye, before finally saying it.

"Can you…just…say that you're sorry?"

Miley was confused, "What?"

Jake looked off into the distance and ran a hand through his hair. "I know that our whole fight has been a misunderstanding, but the things you did and said still hurts. I just really need to hear you apologize."

Miley smiled at how true and sincere Jake was being. He was no jerk. He was a man, a man with feelings who isn't afraid to show them.

"I'm sorry too," he added, "I really am."

She wanted to apologize and make everything better, but she wasn't Hannah. Hannah should be the one here saying sorry, not Miley. But there was nothing to do about that now, is there? She was debating whether to just tell him she's sorry, or to just take off her wig right there and stop lying to him.

Due to the fact that they were in a public area with cameras everywhere and the look of hurt on Jake's face, Miley chose the first option.

"I'm sorry. For everything that I had ever done to you, I'm truly sorry."

And that was no acting right there.

**But the ache goes away if you could see. **

The second those two words left her mouth, Jake's face broke into a huge grin. Miley couldn't help but smile back.

He stood up and stuck out his hand, "Here."

"…why?" Miley asked. The director hadn't called for them yet. She grabbed his hand and stood up anyways.

"So I can give you this." And he engulfed her into a giant, warming hug.

Miley felt the butterflies in her stomach fly around crazily, and they maybe even reproduced to make caterpillars crawling around inside of her too. Because with Jake, this was a feeling she couldn't shake off…

* * *

"Come on girls!"

Miley and Betsy laughed as they quickly grabbed their purses and ran to meet up with the rest of them. Some of the cast were going out for lunch.

"Gosh, Hannah," Jake chuckled as he walked beside Miley. "What takes you girls so long, we're only going to lunch at a small café."

Miley shook her head. "But we're celebrities. And when you're a celebrity, you have to look good where ever you go."

And as if on cue, paparazzi showed up and started snapping photos.

As the flashes went off one by one, soon Miley's vision went black and she tripped, not knowing where she was going. But instead of falling flat on her face, she felt arms catching her before what could have been a hurtful and highly embarrassing accident.

After her eyes had recovered, Miley saw Jake looking down at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Miley said, although she wasn't, "I just got a little light headed, I guess I'm too hungry!"

After breathing a sigh of relief that he bought it, Miley slipped on some sunglasses. This could be a problem; celebrities can't have sensitive eyes.

* * *

Miley had just gotten out of her long-day-of-filming bath when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hannah!"

"Oh, hi Lola."

"Listen, there's going to be a meteor shower tonight."

Miley's eyes brightened at the thought. "Really?"

"Yeah, Jake is going to take me and he was wondering if you wanted to come along." Miley heard some whispering in the background followed by a muffled _ouch_ from Lola. "I mean, _I_ was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Of course," Miley answered, laughing. "I love stars.

* * *

The car pulled up into a small parking lot by the beach. Miley stepped out and nearly laughed at the familiarity.

They were in Malibu. On the very beach that was by her house. In fact, Miley could see her house off in the distance, right next to the Jonas's house.

Who knew that her new life would bring her so close to her old life?

"Come on, Hannah, you're going to miss it!"

Miley quickly walked over to where Lola and Jake were standing. "Calm down, Lola. The shower isn't suppose to start for another fifteen minutes."

Lola giggled, then followed Jake and Miley's suit and sat down. "I'm just so excited, I've never seen a shooting star before."

_I have, _Miley thought. _I have._

They took off their shoes and played with the sand. Soon, Lola got bored and walked to where the waves were rolling in. "What are we going to do while we wait?" she asked.

Jake leaned over and whispered into Miley's ear. She grinned and they both snuck up behind Lola.

"Guys?"

_Splash!_ With a push, Lola fell into the ocean. "What was that?!"

"That," Jake shouted, "was the first attack of Jake and Hannah: Partners in Crime!"

"Partners in crime?" Miley laughed.

"Well yeah, how else are we going to be evil if we can't pull pranks on each other?" Jake winked.

And suddenly, a streak of light flew across the sky. And another. And another.

And another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another…

"It's so beautiful!" Lola cried, still in the water.

"Yeah…" Miley was awestruck, not only by the meteors, but also by the fact that the stars seemed to be much brighter than before. She looked over at Jake, only to find that he sat down on the sand. When he saw Miley looking at him, he patted the spot next to him and she sat down. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his.

**This night under stars, well, I call it peace, **  
**If you say.**

This was perfect. Miley finally got the fame she always wanted. She was going to perform onstage at the end of summer. She helped Hannah make a new best friend. She might have just fallen in love. And the stars were shining.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" Jake asked.

Miley just smiled and scooted her self closer to him and whispered, "No…"

**I'll never need more ****than this.**

**This chapter is shorter, I know. The really long ones are toward the end.**

**So, the Jake and Hannah: Partners in Crime thing was totally made up on the spot. But it has a nice ring to it…keep your eyes open, it just might turn into a oneshot. NO ONE TAKE IT!!**

_**Bonus:**_** Does the name Betsy sound familiar? (Coughotherstoriescough)**


	9. The Simplest of Truths

**Note: this takes place one month later, so both Hannah and Mile have settled in a little more. Hannah had gotten closer with Lilly and Oliver and Nick. Miley has gotten closer to Jake and Lola. **

**Just to clear things up, Nick and Hannah are not still connected…I believe it has been more than 3-5 business days…yes, because it's**

_**One Month Later**_

Malibu

The Jonas house is always open. If there's one thing that Hannah's learned, that would be it. The numerous times when she would go over to hang out, to get Jackson, to stay for dinner, to tell someone something, or to just be around Nick, Hannah had been told to not ring the doorbell or knock. At the Jonas residence, you just walk in.

So on that fine July morning, Hannah walked into their house. She found Oliver had already arrived, and Lilly soon walked in after her.

"We're all here, so let's go!" The four friends were about to leave when Denise Jonas abruptly stopped them.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Hannah looked at Lilly, who looked at Oliver, who looked at Nick, who looked back at Hannah. "…uh, we're going to the movies?"

"Oh, no you're not," she said.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"You guys are going to the Soul Touching program that's being held at you school today."

"What's Soul Touching?" Lilly asked.

"Since when did we sign up?" Oliver questioned.

Denise just shook her head, "You will find out about it when you get there. It's a great program. I did it when I was your age, and so did your parents, and so did Kevin and Joe and Jackson."

"But-"

"No buts," she tossed Nick the car keys. "Just go, you'll thank me later."

--

Hannah, Lilly, Nick and Oliver sat down on the gym floor with twenty other confused teens. There was small talk before a young woman (probably in her late twenties) walked to the front of the room.

"Hello everyone! My name is Laura and I am the coordinator for Soul Touching. Now, how many of you have absolutely no idea what is going on and are here because your parents forced you?"

Every hand went up.

Laura laughed, "Well let me explain some things. Soul Touching is a program that was founded by my mother. It takes place once year in the summertime. And you probably won't believe me now, but after this, every one of you will leave as changed people."

A few snickers were heard around the gym.

"Here's how it works. You will all have a glow in the dark bracelet," Laura explained whiled passing them out. "When we begin, the gym lights will be shut off and the bracelets will be your only light source. When I say go, you will raise your hand with the bracelet and try to find a partner in the dark. Once you have found someone, you will put your hand down and wrap you arms around him or her.

"Then, you just hold that person for two minutes."

"Two minutes?!" someone cried. "Why hug that long?"

Laura seemed shocked, "_Long?_ Why, it's a short time. And you aren't just hugging, you are touching souls!"

There were some laughs; no one was taking her seriously.

"You will laugh now, but you will see what I mean later."

Oliver raised his hand, and when Laura nodded, he asked, "How exactly do we touch souls?"

"Good question. It's actually easier than you think. Here, let's being, I'll explain as we go."

Laura ran off to the gym closet, and before anyone could have time to process what was going on, the lights were shut off. Suddenly, Hannah was with her friends and twenty-six other people in a dark room filled with thin bright lights.

It was actually quite beautiful.

"Come on guys, find a partner." And the lights scrambled and found partners to touch souls with. Thirty teenagers stood hugging some random other teenager in the dark and soft calm music started playing. To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

"Just be yourself," Laura's voice rang out in the bright darkness, "Don't be who you are pretending to be, don't be who everyone else wants you to be, don't be anyone but yourself. Just be yourself."

Hannah felt guilt creep all around her. _Be yourself. _Something Hannah hasn't been doing this whole summer. In fact, besides Lilly, Miley, and Roxie, no one else knew that this brown haired, Malibu teen was actually a blonde, Hollywood popstar. That isn't being yourself.

It's the exact opposite.

**And the trees grow so thick, you can barely see through.**

"You see," Laura continued, "Young teenagers like you build up walls that hide your true personality. We all do, I did it when I was your age too. But what you don't understand is that it's okay to not be perfect, to not meet everyone's expectations. Because the longer time you spend pretending, the more time you waste not being you."

It felt like Laura was speaking directly to her. Hannah felt her knee shake and she had to lean on the other person so she didn't fall. Everything that Laura was saying was making perfect sense and it applied completely to Hannah's situation.

"I mean, why even bother to hide? With the walls that you build around yourselves, and your heart, you only leave a small gap. Only that tiny little hole to let others see who you really are.

"I'm not asking you to knock that wall down right away," Laura's voice was amazingly soothing right now. "Tearing down what you spent so long to build up takes time. But as for now, just open up. It's dark; no one can tell who you are. Not even your best friends.

"This is what Soul Touching is all about. It's an opportunity to let you soul out from it's walled in prison."

At that moment, Hannah promised herself she would tell all her friends and "family" her secret as soon as possible.

Laura called for switches and continued her lecture. At the first couple of rounds, there were still a few giggles and snickers that could be heard. But soon enough, the I'm-cool-so-I-have-to-think-this-is-lame attitude was thrown away and everyone was opening up.

**But the forest bestows all the simplest of truths**.

On the fifth rotation, Laura said, "And it doesn't matter if you get a partner you've already had in an earlier switch. There are so many secrets that are bottled up inside all of you, it would never hurt to share and listen more. Okay, I'll stop talking now, but you keep thinking. You keep telling with your souls."

At the end of that round, the first little sniffle could be heard. By the tenth rotation, it was obvious that some people were crying by their uneven breathing and occasional hiccups.

And that is what really got to Hannah. Every time she wrapped her arms around someone new, she would silently tell them everything that was going on in her life. But then, she would listen to the other person and realize just how easy she had it.

Hannah thought being a famous celebrity was so hard. She thought the situation she was in was some soap opera. She thought having a mom that would leave (but always come back) was the worst.

She was wrong.

By the seventeenth switch, there were more crying, some even bawling. Even though no one _said_ anything, the way they held onto Hannah like their was no tomorrow told her everything. Broken hearts. Abuse. Loved ones that passed away. Family members who were alcoholics, drug addicts, or had a fatal disease. Disabilities. Financial problems. Divorced parents. Teen pregnancy. It was all thought of.

And by the twenty-first round, Hannah was crying herself. Not because of her own "miserable" life, but for others. It isn't fair that she is so fortunate while others suffer.

With tears running down her cheeks, Hannah raised her hand when Laura called 'switch' for the thirtieth time. She watched all the colorful bracelets go down when people started to hug until there was only one left. As she made her way over, Hannah did her best to avoid the other people, but it was pitch black. She accidentally tripped on someone's foot…but lucky for her, her partner caught her just in time. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tight.

**And you think you'll be happy if granted one more wish.**

"This is the last switch," Laura called out, "Make it count."

As Hannah hugged that thirtieth partner, she felt this deep connection. It made her shiver, which only made her partner hug her even tighter. Hannah realized that he was a boy…unless she was a girl who wore that hot new guy's cologne.

And his hug was really comforting. It was soul touching. Hannah finally understood why it was called this. She felt happy, this guy was making her happy. Hannah wished he would be some hot guy who…she quickly stopped herself. _Stop wishing!_ Her life is great as it is. Hannah needs to learn to stop wanting.

**But the truth is you'll never need more,**

Everything she had ever wanted, Hannah had gotten. A record deal, an acting career, countless awards, expensive outfits, and now, friends, family, and people who care. She won't need anything in a while.

**You'll never need more,**

"Okay, I'm turning on the lights," Laura warned. "We're done, but feel free to hug everyone again since you can actually see them now…"

Hannah pulled away, anxious to find out who this soul-connecting, nice smelling, comfort hugging boy was…

…the lights flickered on…

…it was Nick Jonas.

* * *

**You'll never need more,**

Nick pulled away, anxious to find out who this soul-connection, nice-smelling, comfort hugging girl was…

…the lights flickered on…

…it was Miley Stewart.

Nick's eyes widened and his heart pounded loudly. His thirtieth partner had been Miley?! So he knew her hugs were warm and loving, and he knew her perfume had a really nice fruity smell to it, but the soul-connecting part?

Nick and Miley were just friends. Best friends, but _friends_ nonetheless. Even though everyone else predicts they will end up getting married, Nick and Miley had always proven otherwise.

Until today.

He didn't know if Miley had felt it too, but Nick had told himself that he had fallen in love with this girl in the course of two minutes. _But I can't love Miley…can I?_

It's not that there's anything wrong with Miley. She's a pretty girl (who almost won homecoming queen as a sophomore.) She's a nice girl (as long as you don't piss her off.) She's a funny girl (who has made Nick himself laugh so hard he peed in his pants.)

In fact, she's probably far better than all the girls Nick's dated before…so why not? Because 1, he has never thought of her like that (until now,) and 2, admitting that he loves her would be like telling everyone they were right and he was wrong (which Nick never does,) and 3, Miley has always gone through life in the fast lane, never slowing down to take to scenic route with him (except for this summer.)

But as a friend or as more than a friend, Nick felt his heart break seeing Miley all red eyed and teary. He couldn't help but reach over and wipe the tears away and pull her back into a bone-crushing hug.

"…Nick?" he heard Miley whisper into his ear.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

There was something in the tone of her voice that told Nick this was some serious stuff. He pulled away and looked her in the eye, "Okay…"

But just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, her name was being called out. They turned to see a girl with curly hair and glasses wave to her.

She tried to ignore her and turned her attention back to Nick, but Sarah kept calling.

"You better go to Sarah, she looks like she could use a Miley Hug." _Was it just me or did she cringe when I said her name?_

"Sarah. Right. I'll tell you later," and with that she walked over to give Sarah and everyone else Super Miley Hugs. _See, that's the problem with Miley._

_You have to share her with the rest of the world._

* * *

Hannah has never seen so many mascara stained cheeks and puffy eyes in her life. But then again, she didn't have a mirror so she doesn't know how bad she had looked.

She thanked Laura and Laura's mom in her head. They had created the best summer program ever. If they could teach a self-centered popstar one of the most important life lessons, well, what can't they do?

"Miley!" Hannah turned to see Lilly run into her arms. There were still fresh tears running down her face.

"Oh Lilly," Hannah rubbed Lilly's back soothingly. "It's okay."

"I know, Hannah." It was the first time in a while that Hannah had heard her real name, "I know."

Suddenly, she felt another pair of arms wrapped around both her and Lilly. "Don't worry girls, the Oken Man is here."

They giggled, then another person joined their huddle. Nick stood behind Hannah and wrapped his arms around all three. The four resembled penguins huddling together to stay warm. And Hannah was the middle penguin.

That thought made her smile.

**You'll never need more than this.**

* * *

"So, how was Soul Touching?" Jackson asked as Hannah, Nick, and Oliver walked into the Stewart residence.

"I thought it was really weird at first," Oliver said, "but then I got really into it. It was so _emotional,_ man."

Jackson just laughed. "Tell me about it, I was there a few summers ago."

Hannah realized they were missing someone. "Hey, where's Lilly?"

Just then, Lilly walked through the door. "The sweetest thing happened. That little girl across the street, she was playing outside. She saw me crying and she came over and gave me a hug."

"Aww, that's so…OH MY GOD! LILLY, YOUR FAC-"

"Shut up, Jackson."

Hannah decided this was a good time as any to tell them…her secret.

"Hey guys I need…"

Out of the blue, Joe walked into the house, "Nick! Kevin's calling, he wants to know what you want him to get you from France."

Nick stood up from where they were sitting on the couch, stepped over Hannah, and quickly made his way to his brother. _Okay._

Since Hannah apparently didn't have anything "important" to say, Jackson grabbed the tissue box and walked over to Lilly.

Oliver gave Hannah a small pat on the back and walked over to the kitchen to raid their fridge.

"…to tell you something."

Nick was busy talking to his brother, Lilly and Jackson were busy hugging, and Oliver was busy stuffing his mouth with chips. They didn't hear a thing.

Hannah ran a hand through her fake brown hair. "Sweet niblets."

**This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written (and I planned to make it short!) This was kind of intense...the next chapter will be more fun. Miley and Jake play tag :)**

**And after the next chapter, well, the revealing starts. But don't worry, this story is long from being over!**


	10. Don't Live in Forgotten Times

Hollywood

Betsy looked up from her sandwich. _What are those two up to now?_

First, Jake and Hannah were "accidentally" holding hands even after they finished shooting the scene.

Then, they were flirting up a storm at the interview.

And now? Well, Jake was chasing Hannah around the patch of grass that the cast and crew have lunch on. Around and around…

"Would you lovebirds stop?!" Betsy yelled.

Hannah stopped at the mention of 'lovebirds.' Jake didn't slow down at all, which resulted in him running into Hannah so they were both on the ground. Nice.

Betsy laughed, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"We're playing tag," Hannah's voice was muffled (since Jake was kind of on top of her.)

Jake suddenly jumped off of her, "THAT MEANS YOU'RE IT!"

And they were off again, Hannah chasing Jake this time. Jake quickly ran behind Betsy, protecting himself from Hannah's attacks. Soon enough, they were running around Betsy. Around and around and around and around…

"OKAY STOP!!" Betsy held out her arm so Hannah ran into it.

Suddenly, Hannah and Jake were giggling like maniacs.

Betsy threw her hands up in defeat, "What is it now?!"

"Betsy…" Hannah choked down some more fits of laughter, "…now_ you're _it!"

* * *

One by one, more and more people joined in on Miley and Jake's game of tag.

They said it was only because "they have nothing better to do," but Miley knew it was only an excuse. Because that's what she would have done herself.

"Gotcha, Hannah!" George calls, tapping her shoulder.

After failing to tag anyone, she ran over and tagged a gothic, emo looking teenage boy. He was the backup assistant key grip or something like that.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

Miley flashed him her best smile, "Come on, man. Join us."

"In your lame little game four-year-olds play?"

"Lame? It's not lame. It's fun!"

"I don't have time for your stupid immature games."

**Want so much in this life,  
There's so much to be.  
We sail through our youth so impatiently.  
Until we see  
That the years move along, **

Miley froze. _I don't have time for your stupid immature games._ That sounded like something she would have said. And she just realized right then and there that her speed-through-life philosophy wasn't exactly working. She was still just a kid, she didn't need to grow up yet. Talk about a life changing moment.

"Well, Mr. Grumpy Pants," Miley replied, "When was the last time you played tag?"

He didn't answer for a long time. "I don't remember."

"See, that's the problem," Miley explained, "Kids these days are working way too hard when they should be having fun."

"I'm not a kid."

"OH PLEASE! Teenager, kid, same thing! You don't become an adult when you turn thirteen!" Miley exclaimed, then whispered, "And I should have known that."

"Yeah," Jake agreed, walking up behind her, "The time we waste, we're never going to get back."

Mr. Grumpy Pants wasn't so sure, "And playing tag is not a waste of time?"

Miley smiled and shook her head, "It's never a waste of time to have fun."

"…okay."

Her eyes widened and her face broke into a huge smile, "You'll play?!"

"Sure," and Miley almost could have sworn he smiled, "but only because I have nothing better to do."

* * *

About two hours later, the 20 actors and actresses, 17 camera men, 12 other technical people, and 1 director lay on that patch of grass, exhausted. Since they were too tired to run around and play tag anymore, they cast and crew of _Adam and Carissa_ lay on the grass making pictures out of the clouds.

"It's a bunny rabbit!"

"It's a house!"

"It's a flower!"

"It's two dinosaurs on rollerblades fighting over a giant piece of bacon!"

"...dude, your weird."

"Hey Mr. Director man that never tells us his name?"

"Yeah?" the director man that never tells anyone his name replied.

"Shouldn't we have started filming again an hour ago?"

"Nah. This is more relaxing," he said. "You should thank Jake and Hannah for getting you out of filming for the day."

"THANK YOU JAKE AND HANNAH! WE LOVE YOU!"

"Hannah?"

"Jake?"

Make that, _18_ actors and actresses, 17 camera men, 12 other technical people, and 1 director laying on the grass.

* * *

"Are you sure we should have just left?" Miley asked, uncertain.

"Ah, they'll survive without us."

"Um…Jake? We're kind of the main characters!"

They both laughed. Then laughed because the other laughed. Then laughed because the other had laughed at them laughing. And then they laughed because…etc.

Once they had finally stopped laughing, they arrived at a small park.

"I have something to show you," Jake said, grabbing Miley's hand and leading her through the park.

It wasn't the not-knowing-where-in-the-world-you-are-going part that she was worried about. It was the holding-hands-with-interlaced-fingers-like-a-couple part that made her nervous.

_There is only one rule about Jake Ryan, hate him._

Miley gulped. Haters don't hold hands (and if they do, what kind of a world do we live in?!) And she wasn't even thinking about how she felt about him. Hint: a little something that starts with an L and is the opposite of 'hate.'

"Here we are."

"…whoa."

There, standing tall, was a beautiful sycamore tree.

Before she knew it, Jake had already jumped and pulled himself up on a branch. Then, He motioned for Miley to join him.

"Are you kidding me? I can't climb the tree! I can barely reach the branch."

"I'll help you, c'mon." Jake dropped his hands to Miley.

She shifted her balance from one foot to another, "I don't know…"

"Hannah! Remember how you said it's never a waste of time to have fun?"

"I don't know if this is exactly what I call 'fun.'"

"Life's too short to not know," Jake said. "Take risks."

So Miley jumped and Jake pulled her up onto the branch. And slowly, they both made their way up the tree. When they reached the part where the trunk ends and the branches begin, Jake brushed some leaves away to reveal a dipped in part of the trunk. It formed something like a plate. No, a seat.

Jake smiled and plopped himself onto the tree seat. "I haven't been here in ages!"

Miley suddenly lost her footing and nearly fell to certain death. Nearly. "Scoot over, Jake!"

"No, it's my seat."

"If you wanted it all to yourself, why did you bring me?"

"Oh…" he thought for a minute before smiling.

"What are you-JAKE!" He had picked her up by the waist and set her on his lap.

Jake laughed when she screamed. "Don't worry, I got you."

Miley looked down, and quickly grabbed Jake's arms to wrap them tighter around her. "…we're…_really_…high up."

"Oh, stop staring at the ground," he lifted her face up. "And start seeing."

**And soldiers and heroes come home,  
And they carry a song:**

"Don't live in forgotten times

The tree leaves surrounded them, a small bit of sunshine shone through the holes the leaves made, making 'stars' in the darkness. It made the brightest day turn into night. Miley had never been in a tree before. And now she knew what she was missing. It was beautiful.

"I always came here when there was stuff going on in my life," Jake explained, resting his head on Miley's shoulder. "I've never shown this place to anyone before. It was always my own little place."

Miley turned her head, a little surprised to find Jake's face so close to hers. "Well thanks for showing me. I will never forget this moment…it's perfect."

"It's 'cause you're sitting on my lap, right?"

She elbowed ribs, "You wish." But on the inside she was smiling.

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the wind blow the leaves, making the 'stars' twinkle. Miley broke the silence, "So why did decide to show me this place?"

"Because we're friends now, and I trust you." What Jake said next nearly broke her heart, "And you trust me, right? You know you can tell me anything, right Hannah?"

_You know you can tell me anything, right __**Hannah**__? _She never did like irony.

* * *

"Just jump, Hannah!"

"I'm not going to jump from the tree, you idiot. I will fall!!"

"No you won't!!"

"But what if I do?!"

"You WON'T!!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"BECAUSE I'LL CATCH YOU!!"

"…aww."

And Miley jumped. And Jake caught her.

**  
May this always remind**

**You of the sea under the skies blue looking glass**

Jake walked in front of Miley, motioning for her to jump on his back.

"For real?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

When he nodded, she jumped and he carried her through the park.

"Do you know how much the press would pay for a picture of Jake Ryan giving a piggyback ride to Hannah Montana?"

And they continued to joke around and laugh under the big blue sky.

**  
Let's make this our story,  
****Let's live in the glory.  
Time, it fades away,  
Precious as a song,  
Cause someday we'll be gone."**

* * *

When Jake and Hannah returned to the set, everyone was starting to leave.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Betsy said, watching Jake set Hannah back on the ground. "I was starting to get worried."

They laughed and Jake gave Hannah a hug, "See you later."

After he was out of earshot, Betsy made her way over the blushing Miss Montana. "You are SO in love with him."

"Am not!"

Betsy just smirked and walked away, muttering, "Liar."**  
**

**Ta da! Did you like?**

**NEWS ALERT! I have created a homepage (link in the top part of profile.) It has info on all my stories, and possible stories! Credit for the idea of making it on freewebs goes to Luvs-Mitchel-Musso.**


	11. All the Stars' Fault

Malibu

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILLY!!"

Hannah jumped up and gave Lilly a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, Hannah," Lilly said softly.

It was the end of July, the weather was hotter than ever, so Lilly decided to have her birthday bash on the beach. And she didn't stop herself from inviting nearly everyone she knew. Hannah had arrived early, and already there were people filling up the beach.

"How many people are coming, exactly?" Hannah asked.

"72."

"72!! Dang, girl!"

They laughed and as Lilly went to greet more guests, Hannah made her way over to Nick and Oliver.

"Hey Miley!" Nick called, giving her a hug.

"Hi Nick."

They stood there talking about the movie they had seen earlier before Oliver interrupted them, "What? No 'Hi Oliver?' I'm your best friend too!"

Hannah turned to him and gave him her biggest smile. "Hi Oliver!"

"Oh, save it for your lover boy," he muttered walking over to Lilly.

Nick put his hand on her waist, "He's just jealous because you like me better."

"Who said I like you better?" Hannah joked.

"I did."

"…well, I guess I have to agree."

* * *

"Lilly! Miley and Nick are flirting again!" Oliver groaned.

Lilly looked to see them laughing and then Nick picking her up and carrying her into the water. She smiled, and then shook her head. They were so in love.

But when Nick finds out Miley's actually Hannah Montana…

* * *

The party was going great. Music blasted through the speakers and all 72 guests were having fun. Lilly got so many presents; she gave up opening them all after the 46th one.

She was currently chilling out with her three best friends. Hannah and Lilly burst out laughing when Oliver and Nick tried to body slam each other like football players (they missed each other and both ended up falling to the sand.) It was turning out to be the best party Hannah's has ever gone to, until…

"Hey guys! Come play spin the bottle!"

Hannah froze. Nick froze. Lilly froze. Oliver quickly walked over and sat next two a bunch of Lilly's hot cousins.

"Don't be such scared-y cats, it's fun!"

Hannah shook her head, "No it's okay…"

Nick backed up, "Yeah, I think I'll pass…"

Lilly was about to also object when Joe spoke up from the group, "Come on guys!"

"Joe?" Lilly suddenly smiled dreamily, "Okay…I'll play."

Hannah and Nick gave each other a look and made a run for it…only to have Jackson grab their arms and drag them to the circle around the glass bottle.

Hannah had to admit though, the game _was_ entertaining. Like when everyone had to chant 'Kiss kiss kiss kiss' to get Lilly's two cousins to kiss. Or when Jackson gave Lilly an awkward speedy little peck and both ended up blushing like crazy. Or when Joe spun the bottle and it landed on Nick…don't worry, they didn't have to kiss.

But the game was only fun when it didn't actually involve Hannah. And it soon did.

It was Amber's turn to spin the bottle. It went around and around and landed on Nick. She gasped and smiled the I-can't-believe-I-get-to-kiss-Nick-Jonas smile. Meanwhile, Hannah felt her stomach rise to her throat.

The kiss lasted way longer than any other kiss in the game. Hannah thought her head was going to explode when Nick finally pushed her off. Still feeling a little queasy, Hannah leaned close to Nick after he spun the bottle. She whispered in his ear, "You don't…like Amber…right?"

Nick chuckled put his arm around her shoulder, "Of course not, Miley. She's not my type."

Now it was Hannah's heart that felt like it would explode, "Type?"

"Yeah," Nick smiled, "I like beautiful, kind, funny, happy, sweet girls. Girls like you."

_Girls like me._ Hannah couldn't help but smile and felt that familiar blush creep onto her cheeks again. She thanked the night's darkness that hid her rosy cheeks. Then, all the people in the game gasped. Hannah looked up and her eyes widened.

The bottle. It landed on her.

It was silent for a moment, before everyone shouted, "NICK'S GOING TO KISS MILEY!!"

And before Hannah could blink, all 72 party goers were crowded around the game of spin the bottle. All the people that knew them (and thought Nick and Miley were dating in secret) pulled out their camera phones, sure to capture the moment of truth to post on the internet.

Yep, they were screwed.

Panic is what you do when it's 11 at night and you remember you have a big project due the next morning which you haven't even started. Panic is a mother realizing she has no idea where her kid is. Panic is being claustrophobic and alone in a mirror maze. Panic-attack times ten is Hannah finding out she has to kiss Nick who thinks she's Miley, and whom she is totally in love with, even though she's not supposed to be.

She sent looks of distress to Lilly, who nodded and leaned over to Joe and whispered something in his ear. Next, Joe quickly ran off and shortly after, fireworks started exploding in the sky.

"Look! Fireworks!" Lilly cried. That distracted everyone for a split second. And when they looked back to the spot, Nick and Hannah were already gone.

* * *

**Cradling stones hold fire bright,  
As we watch the glow of the pretty lights.**

The world record for the 400 meter dash just might have been broken that night when Hannah and Nick ran up to Miley's house. Without stopping to catch their breath along the way, they reached the back porch panting.

Hannah leaned against the railing, looking at the bright fireworks making patterns in the sky. "Aw man! We're missing the show."

She waited for a reply, but when there was none, Hannah turned her head to see Nick staring at her in a way she has never been looked at before. And it was kind of scaring her.

"What?" she asked. _Was there something on my face?_

"Oh…nothing," Nick looked away for a second before making eye contact again, "It's just…you're beautiful."

"…thanks," Hannah said, unsure of where this was going.

"You didn't want to kiss me back there, did you?" Nick asked, taking a step toward her.

"No," she lied, "because we're just friends."

"Right. And friends don't kiss." He took another step.

"Yeah, 'cause it would be awkward." Hannah tried to back up, but found that she couldn't since she was backed against the railing.

Nick took a final step. Now they were so close Hannah could feel his breath on her skin. Normally she wouldn't mind being close to him, but not this close. This is just a little too close. When he put his hands on the railing behind her, she was trapped.

He leaned in even closer to whisper in her ear, "Then how come I wanted to kiss you?"

_No. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. Oh heck no. This isn't happening. Please, please please please don't say…_

"I think I love you, Miley."

…_that._ And in that single moment, everything was ruined.

"_There is one rule about Nick Jonas, be just friends."_ Miley would not be happy to find out Nick was leaning in to kiss Hannah right then.

_Dang it, Hannah! _She scolded herself, _Miley gave you one rule, just one rule, and you just couldn't follow it, could you?_

And as Hannah watched the scene unfold, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Hearts will be broken that night.

Completely oblivious to all the problems, Nick closed his eyes to kiss her. Hannah closed her eyes, shedding a tear. Just as it was about to happen, when their lips were a hair width apart, Hannah pulled away.

"Look Nick, I-"

"Okay, I get it," he interrupted, "You don't feel the same."

"No, it's just-"

"I probably just ruined our friendship…"

"Nick, I-"

"But you know what? It was worth the risk to find out…"

"Listen-"

"…what you feel because that's how much I love you."

"…"

Nick turned to leave but Hannah quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him. "I feel the same," she quickly blurted out.

He stood there shocked, "You do?"

"Yes," Hannah sighed. This was it. She couldn't hide her secret any longer. "But I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you talking about, Miley?" Hannah shut her eyes. _Here I go…_

"That's what I'm talking about. I'm not Miley." And she raised her hand to her head and pulled off the brown wig. Holding her breath, she opened her eyes.

"You're…H-H-Hannah Montana."

Hannah only nodded hoping he would understand. But you don't always get what you hoped for.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry Nick!" Hannah cried, "It's just that I've always wanted friends and Miley wanted to be famous, so we…"

"Switched places?"

"Yeah… And I got what I've always dreamed of: friends and family-"

"You don't get it, do you?! You can't make friends by taking someone else's! I can't believe you would take over Miley's life! And I can't believe Miley would let you!"

"Nick, I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner but, it was…too hard," her voice trailing off at the end.

"Because it's easier to lie?" She had never seen Nick so mad.

"I'm sorry!" Hannah reached for his hand but he pulled away.

"Save it," he backed away from her, "And tell me when the _real _Miley comes back." And with that, he turned and walked away.

So Hannah was right. Hearts will be broken. Because hers just shattered into a million pieces.

She stood there for the longest time, hoping and wishing and praying that he would come back. That he would forgive her. That he would love her again. But he never did.

Hannah climbed onto the side roof and hugged her knees. Tears were filling her eyes. Wiping them away, she threw the wig onto the floor angrily. Then, she looked up to the stars.

They weren't brighter. They were exactly. the. same. The stars blurred as more tears formed in her eyes.

Curse those stars. Curse those stupid stupid stars.

**Uh oh, Nick's mad. But things will be better, I promise!:) And I know that little verse of the song stuck in the middle was kind of random, but it wouldn't fit anywhere else. And btw, the actual lyrics are: "As we watch the glow of the morning light" not "pretty lights," I changed it so it would fit the story**

**Okay, so last chapter, I told you to check out my homepage website. Well SILLY ME! I forget to add the link! (smacks myself on the forehead) So NOW you can visit the site.**

**Icywindtt mentioned how this is kind of like Parent Trap. And guess what? I had been planning a sequel and the Parent Trap is one of the ideas. Great minds think alike! So this brings us back to the website, I have a summary of my two possible sequel ideas posted.**


	12. And So We Sing

**OH MY GOD! Thank you **_**everyone**_** that reviewed/put in alert/put in favorite last chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL! And sorry I didn't update in a while, I try to speed it up!**

Hollywood

Miley lay on her stomach on Hannah's massive bed reading a magazine. She had just finished filming for the day and the director decided to give them the next day off, which meant Miley could finally relax.

The wind blowing her hair, eating a couple grapes, reading about herself in a magazine, the soft music playing…

Hold up! Miley looked up at her stereo. It wasn't on. As the guitar tune got louder and louder, she realized that it was coming from her window. Walking over, a little nervous, she took a deep breath and pulled apart her curtains…

"Doo doo doo, whoa  
yeah yeah ooh.  
A na na na, hey hey  
shooby shooby kay.  
La la, oh oh, huh yooooooooooooooou,  
ladi-ladi woot woot ay."

"Jake, what on earth are you doing?" Miley asked, sitting down beside him on the window sill.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jake set his guitar down, "I'm serenading you."

"In gibberish?"

"Well…I composed the melody and I didn't have time to think up the lyrics yet."

"…you're such a freak," Miley laughed. "But it was cute."

She had the sudden urge to kiss him, right then and there on her window sill. And it would seem Jake did too, since he started leaning in, closer and closer…

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!!"

They looked down to see Lola waving up at them. "Jake! Hannah! Movie night! Come on!"

Miley turned to face the extremely close Jake Ryan. _So close…come on, come on, come on._ But the kiss didn't come. Instead, Jake pulled back and started climbing down the big tree by the window, acting like nothing happened. "You coming, Hannah?"

"Um, I'll just use the stairs," Miley sighed. Sure, "Carissa" has kissed "Adam" plenty of times, but she never kissed Jake. She almost did. _Almost_ being the key word here.

* * *

The next morning started out good. Miley woke to sunshine, bird song, and Jake's face.

Smiling, she removed his arms that were around her waist and sat up. Did she mention she loved movie nights? Of course, scary movies aren't really her style, but if Jake's there to fall asleep holding her, it's all good!

Miley sat watching Jake sleep for a while. Lola, who was also sleeping on the bed, had already got up and was doing Lola-stuff somewhere. Oh well. Miley fixed her shirt and tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear.

WAIT! Brown hair?? Miley quickly grabbed her hair to her eyes. Yep, they were brown.

_OH MY GOD, THEY'RE BROWN! THE WIG! THE WIG! WHERE'S MY WIG??_

Panic is when a teenager loses her new credit card. Panic is when you're locked in a room and can't get out. Panic is when you make a total fool out of yourself and find the whole school laughing at you. Panic-attack times ten is Miley realizing she lost her wig and is next to Jake who thinks she's Hannah but if he wakes up, he'll know she's not Hannah because of her unwigged head.

Jumping out of bed, but making sure Jake didn't wake, she searched everywhere for that thing. Under the blankets, under the bed, on the pillow, on the ground, where was it?? It was on her head when she fell asleep, but it's not on her head now...Turning to the door, she found it.

Found it in Lola's hand, that is.

Busted.

"Do you want to explain, Hannah? Or whatever your real name is?"

* * *

"So this whole time, you were Hannah and Hannah was you?" Lola asked after Miley told her everything. They sat at the kitchen table, eating cereal.

"Yep," Miley answered.

Lola sat back in her chair, "But why did you do it, Miley?"

"Well, because Hannah and I wanted what the other had. And then we met, and, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'd be nuts not to take it."

"See, that's where I'm different," Lola said, "I don't think I have the guts to trade places with someone I just met. How are you so brave?"

**Someday our bones here they will lie, and so we sing.**

Miley though about it for a while before replying, "You only get one life. And I want to live it to the fullest. I want to do everything."

Lola frowned, "But you can still do everything being you. I bet if you slow down, you'll find your own life much more exciting than mine."

That really got to Miley. She never thought of it that way. She was always searching, never looking what's right in front of her…

Suddenly, footsteps were heard walking down the stairs. Jake. "Oh no, Lola! Quick, give me the wig!"

"Okay, but isn't it time for you to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Jake asked, walking towards them.

"Nothing," Miley quickly blurted, ignoring Jake's suspicious look and Lola's shaking head.

**Okay, really short and really fast chapter, but all the drama is happening with Nick and Hannah right now.**

**And again, this has just a little line of the song ("More Than This" by Vanessa Carlton, in case you forgot.) From now on, there won't be anymore songfic chapters until the last chapter, where I'll end it.**

**Seven or eight chapters left!! But maybe it won't end…**

**IMPORTANT VOTE:**** Should I write a sequel? Tell me in a review, I didn't want to bother with a poll.**


	13. My Heart's Been Torn Apart

Malibu

Hannah blew her nose noisily into a tissue. "And then he just left."

Lilly comfortingly patted her back, "I'm so sorry, Hannah. Yeah, Nick can be a real idiot sometimes…"

"But he wasn't! What he said was completely true!" Hannah started sobbing again, "I feel like such a FAKE!!"

"Oh Hannah," Lilly gave her a big hug.

"And I'm so _stupid_! All this time I thought he liked me, but it was Miley that he liked…"

"Now wait a minute!" Lilly turned to look her in the eyes, "Nick is _not_ in love with Miley. He's in love with _you_. And you're not Miley. You're Hannah. He is not in love with you because of your Mileyness, he loves you because of your unMileyness that is your Hannahness."

"...are you sure?"

"Definitely. You have to trust me on this, you didn't know Nick before."

"But what if he _was_ in love with Miley in the beginning?"

Lilly sighed, trying to think up a way to convince Hannah. "Okay, here's something you didn't know. Nick never really smiled much. I'm not saying he's not a happy person, it's just he's not that expressive, you know what I mean? And then you came along and, well, he's smiling and laughing all over the place! It's because of you, Hannah. He's extra happy when he's with you."

That seemed to brighten Hannah up a tad bit. "Really?"

"Will you stop doubting me already?!" Lilly laughed. She walked into Miley's bathroom and got some make-up and helped Hannah cover up her red eyes. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, that's why you're here."

"Yes, so I'm going to tell you. You are going to march over there and apologize to Nick and not leave until he apologizes to you!"

"Okay!"

"Yeah!"

"I can do this!"

"Yes you can!

"Can we stop yelling now?!"

"Yes we can!"

* * *

Hannah was just about to walk into the Jonas' house when she heard the garage door open. Turning around, she saw all the neighborhood kids playing outside drop what they were doing and rush over to the Jonas' driveway.

"Look, the Jonas Brothers are gonna play!" the kids screamed.

"Hey, where's Kevin?" a little girl in a yellow dress asked.

"Kevin's still on vacation with his college friends," Joe explained.

"Kevin's in college?!" a boy in a red shirt asked.

"Yep."

"WOW! He's _old_!!"

Hannah was about to walk over and join the children when she heard the guitar start playing and Nick's voice singing:

"This has been no walk in the park,  
I feel like my heart is torn apart.  
You opened my eyes and I see  
That you're just a stranger to me."

_He's singing about me!_ Hannah couldn't bring herself to walk to where Nick could see her. Instead, she leaned against the garage wall, listening to him sing from the other side.

"Hold on tight,  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on.  
So say goodbye  
'cause I won't be back again.  
Up and down,  
You're all around.  
Say goodnight and goodbye."

Joe's voice was innocent and pure, he was just singing the words because they were written. But Nick's voice was so full of emotion that it tore Hannah's already shattered heart into even smaller pieces. As the heartache intensified, yet another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lala la la la lalalala

You say you didn't mean to break  
My heart, but girl, you did, I'm over it.  
Adieu to you and all your games  
And all your crazy lies,  
So this is goodbye."

She wanted to shout 'I'm sorry!' She wanted to tell him 'I was wrong, you were right, just please forgive me.' And she wanted him to love her again.

If he ever loved her at all.

"Hold on tight,  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on.  
So say goodbye  
'cause I won't be back again.  
Up and down,  
You're all around.  
Say goodnight and goodbye.

Lala la la la lalalala

Well girl, I'm sorry for disappointing you.  
But I'm done  
With being faked and then lied to again  
No more."

That did it. All hopes vanished, the sun went behind the clouds, and she was so down it was impossible to get any lower. Hannah had hit rock-bottom.

"Hold on tight,  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on.  
So say goodbye  
'cause I won't be back again.  
Up and down,  
You're all around.  
Say goodnight and goodbye.

Hold on tight,  
it's a roller coaster ride we're on.  
Say goodbye  
'cause I won't be back again.  
Up and down,  
You're all around.  
Say goodnight and goodbye."

The kids cheered. Hannah cried. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This was supposed to be the summer of her life, it wasn't supposed to end in heartbreak. She wasn't supposed to end up more miserable than she was when she started. Wasn't that the whole point of the switch? To be happy? Well, guess what? SHE AIN'T HAPPY!!

Taking a deep breath, Hannah found the courage to walk over to the side and peek into the garage. Nick had his back turned against her and was busy writing something down on paper.

But she did catch Joe's eye.

**

* * *

**Joe caught Miley's eye for a split second before she took off running.

But in that split second, he learned all he needed to know.

He walked over to his brother, shaking his head. "Nick, Nick, Nick…"

"What?"

Joe started singing, "She said, she didn't mean to break your heart but I guess she did. And you're so NOT over it."

* * *

"So how'd it…oh Hannah!" Lilly quickly hugged her, already knowing what happened from Hannah's puffy eyes.

"He…he wrote…a song about me!" Hannah cried, "A…a…break-up…song!"

Lilly shook her head, "I can't believe how ridiculous he's being! You know what, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"But Lilly!" Hannah stopped her, "What about me?"

"Oh, um…I know!" she ran out the back door, "OLIVER!!"

"Yeah?" Oliver ran into the house, "What do you want?"

Lilly smiled, "You comfort Miley while I go kick Nick's ass."

Oliver faked a smile, "Great!"

* * *

Lilly stormed into the Jonas' house, a little angrier than she should be.

"Whoa Lilly," Joe laughed, "Don't knock down the door!"

But she quickly pushed him aside, "Where's Nick?"

"In his room, why?" Joe asked. But he didn't get an answer.

"NICK JONAS!"

"Oh, hi Lilly, what's-" before he could finish a hand slapped against his cheek, sure to leave a mark.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For tormenting Hannah!"

"YOU KNOW?!"

"I was there when they switched, but that's not the point. I'm here because you're a stubborn mule and keep fighting when you could be Hannah's boyfriend!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Sure, it wasn't exactly _right_ for Hannah and Miley to have switched places and not tell you guys, but she's telling you now. And so she did lie, but it was only to protect her cover. And maybe she did fall in love with you, that's GOOD, not bad."

Nick shook his head, "Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me! Why don't you tell me the _real_ reason of why you're still mad at Hannah," Lilly calmed down herself and sat beside Nick, only for him to stand up and start pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Lilly was about to go mad before he finally started talking.

"Okay, so…maybe…I…maybe I'm not exactly mad at Hannah…maybe…I'm just mad at myself…"

Lilly stared at him. "…uh, WHAT?"

Nick stopped pacing and ran his fingers through his hair, "All this time, I thought that I finally fell for my best friend like everyone said we would. But guess what? I didn't. I fell for _Hannah Montana_. And…" he dropped his sentence and started pacing again.

"Okay, and what the heck is wrong with Hannah Montana?"

"She's famous, Lilly. She's been acting since she was like four and recorded her fist album when she was twelve. And the album hit the top of the charts and she's stayed at the top ever since. She's a freakin' superstar! And she's a millionaire with a mansion in Hollywood, with maids and chefs and butlers and stuff.

"And my point is," Nick continued, "I'm just your average teenager. We're so different."

"You guys aren't that different!"

"No Lilly. Have you ever noticed that celebrities only date celebrities? They're like their own superior species. Hannah deserves someone a little more famous than me."

"Nick," Lilly said in a serious tone, "That's the dumbest bullshit I've ever heard. 'Superior species'? Give me a break! There is no rule that stars can only be with stars. We're all human!! There is only one thing that's stopping you from dating Hannah."

"And what would that be?"

"Your stupidness."

Nick stopped in his tracks and glared at his best friend. "Harsh, Lil. Harsh."

* * *

It was near midnight and raining like crazy. Pat! Pat! Pat! The sound of the raindrops on the roof was driving Nick insane! That added to what Lilly said plus his broken heart plus Joe's snoring had him lying wide awake.

And since it seemed very very improbable that he'll ever fall asleep that night, Nick got up and walked to his window.

Suddenly something caught his eye. He could make out a figure walking on the beach. Who would be on the beach at midnight when it's pouring outside? Looking closer, he realized the person came from the house next door. The Stewart's residence. He noticed the person's long hair flowing gracefully as the wind blew. And that could mean only one person.

Hannah.

_There is only one thing that's stopping you from dating Hannah._ "Me," he whispered to himself.

And so, Nick grabbed an umbrella, looked at the heavy rain, ditched the umbrella and walked out the door…

* * *

Hannah walked on the beach, the raindrops against her skin was strangely comforting. She stopped somewhere on the beach, closed her eyes, and felt the rain soak her through. The wind picked up and her hair was blowing this way and that. Scratch that. Her _wig_ was blowing this way and that. With a sudden rage inside her, Hannah ripped her wig off ran a finger through her real, blonde hair.

"You should be more careful with that, Hannah."

She gulped. Oh no. She didn't expect anyone else to be on the beach this late at night in this rain but how wrong she was because here this person is, right behind her and now they knew she was Hannah Montana and her life is over and...wait! Hannah knew that voice.

Turning around, she saw a dark figure of a guy. Since the moon was behind the clouds and the rain was pouring harder than ever, it was hard to see very clearly, but Hannah would have known that silhouette anywhere.

"Nick?"

**Oh my, what's going to happen? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out!**

**The song is _Goodnight and Goodbye_ by the Jonas Brothers. I changed it a bit...actually a lot...so that it would fit the story. Yeah.**

**Six or seven chapters left!! But maybe it won't end…**

**IMPORTANT VOTE:**** Should I write a sequel? Tell me in a review, I didn't want to bother with a poll.**


	14. And Whispered, 'I Love You'

**Hey, did anyone watch the Olympics swimming? Well, there was a swimmer from Great Britain whose name was **_**Hannah Miley**_**. Like, Hannah is her first name, Miley is her last name. I'm sure it's just a coincidence, but I wonder what Hannah Miley thought when she saw Hannah Montana on TV. She was probably like, "What the crap? Disney stole my name!"**

Hollywood

"And cut. That's a wrap for today!"

The cast and crew of _Adam and Carissa_ whooped and cheered, giving each other high fives and hugs, jumping around and yelling cries of joy…

"…but we start filming again tomorrow morning at six."

The cast and crew of _Adam and Carissa _groaned and fell to the ground.

"…actually, since it's already 1:00 at night, we're technically starting _today_ at six. You have five hours to sleep."

The cast and crew of _Adam and Carissa_ died.

Okay, not really.

"Look I know you're tired," the director said, "So why don't you all just sleep in the lounge tonight so we can have an early start in the morning?"

Slowly everyone made their way over to the huge lounge room near the set. The quick people got to the couches first, but most of them were so tired, they just fell asleep on the floor. Miley carefully made her way over the obstacle of sleeping people and sat in a giant puffy bean bag chair. She was tired. Like, extremely extremely times ten thousand and three tired. But she couldn't fall asleep.

Why?

Because she was facing a wall made entirely of windows, which showed a clear view of the starry sky. Those stupid stars.

So maybe Miley got what she always wanted. But she realized that now that she's got it, she doesn't want it anymore. Do you know what she wanted now? Do you?

Miley wanted to go home.

Looking at those stars gave her such a strong homesickness, it was almost unbearable. Before, she would have sworn she was willing to give up everything to reach her dream, but now that she has, Miley sees that it's not worth it. The staying up late to film, the endless paparazzi, the drama and secrets, it was never worth it.

Miley missed her dad, and her friends, and even Jackson. She wanted to breathe the salty air again, and make up silly songs with Nick again, and go on the beach with Lilly to…

_OH MY GOD, LILLY!! I FORGOT LILLY'S BIRTHDAY!!_ Miley slumped down even farther into the bean bag, tears in her eyes. _What kind of a friend am I?_

And in addition to being a horrible friend and a liar, there was the whole Jake Ryan situation. He's…well you know…he's…like…you know…with him and Miley…their relationship…is…you know…weird.

And speaking of Jake Ryan, here he comes!

"Hey Hannah, mind if I join you in this extra comfy bean bag, because you know my back is _killing_ me, and…" there he goes again, being that obnoxious, inconsiderate jerk who's too self-centered to notice the crying girl beside him.

"Hannah, you're crying. What's wrong?" And there he goes again, turning into that sweet, caring gentlemen as he wiped the tear running down Miley's face.

Jake Ryan is kind of like Dr. Jackal and Dr. Hyde. There's high-ego Jake and there's nice Jake. And throughout the day, high-ego Jake and nice Jake switch back and forth so much that Miley wonders who Jake really is on the inside.

"I miss my dad," Miley replied. Then her eyes widened and she shut her mouth. _I miss my dad?!_ Hannah Montana doesn't have a dad.

Miley turned to Jake, praying that he was too stupid to notice…

* * *

Jake stepped into the lounge and laughed at all the people lying asleep on the floor. He carefully stepped over them and saw Hannah sitting in a bean bag looking up at the night sky. _How adorable_.

He sat down beside her, "Hey Hannah, mind if I join you in this extra comfy bean bag, because you know my back is _killing _me, and I'm so tired and I need a good night's sleep and all that jazz…" only then did he notice Hannah's teary eyes.

"Hannah, you're crying. What's wrong?" Jake fought the urge to wipe away her tear, but he did it anyways.

"I miss my dad."

Then he saw her turn towards him with those big beautiful eyes, and Jake smiled. He wrapped an arm around her and let her head fall to his shoulder. _She misses her dad? But she never even knew her dad. _Then Jake figured it must be because she's tired. On New Year's Eve two years ago, he and Lola stayed up until three in the morning. Lola was so tired, but she refused to go to sleep. Then all of a sudden, she burst into tears and started crying about how she missed their dog that died five years ago.

So, tiredness kind of makes you drunk. It makes you really emotional and blurt out the strange truth.

"It's okay, Hannah," Jake whispered soothingly, rubbing her arm.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

He felt her take a deep breath and cuddle closer to him before whispering, "I have…to tell you something…"

"What?"

…

After a few moments had gone by, Jake looked down to see Hannah's peacefully shut eyes. He leaned down, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I love you."

But only because he knew she was already asleep.

**Shortest chapter ever, I know. But I wanted to update at least something.**

**Five or six chapters left!! But maybe it won't end…**

**IMPORTANT VOTE:**** Should I write a sequel? Lot's of you have said yes, but I'm putting this up for one more chapter.**


	15. The Last 48 Hours

Malibu

_Turning around, she saw a dark figure of a guy. Since the moon was behind the clouds and the rain was pouring harder than ever, it was hard to see very clearly, but Hannah would have known that silhouette anywhere._

_"Nick?"_

Hannah could faintly make out him nodding his head. "Hey," he whispered.

The two stood on the beach in silence for what seemed like eternity. The rain kept on coming, harder and harder until it was impossible to tell if they were wet from ocean water or rainwater. Still, the awkward silence continued, both a little scared, neither one prepared. (Great, I'm quoting Beauty and the Beast now.)

Suddenly, they both exclaimed, "I'm sorry!"

After laughing a bit, Hannah said, "I really am sorry, Nick. I shouldn't have lied to you like that. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry I keep sayin I'm sorry. And, I'm just really really really really sorry." She dropped her head in shame.

"No, it's not really your fault," Nick reassured, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you when I was really angry at myself."

Hannah looked up, confused.

"I mean," he stopped briefly, trying to think of the right words, "I was just kind of disappointed in myself. I'm like 'Good job, Nick. You just had to fall in love with Hannah Montana.'"

"What's wrong about me?" she asked, taking a little offense.

Nick just smiled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Absolutely nothing, I realize that now. I'm a stupid boy who doesn't deserve you."

And you guessed it; Hannah blushed, making her cheeks hot while the rest of her body was freezing. But she didn't care about her weird body temperatures. All she cared was that Nick loved her and she loved him and that she was going to get her happily ever after, after all. "You don't deserve _me_? I don't deserve _you_!"

He laughed and brought his forehead to hers, "Then I guess we're even."

And right then and there, with clothes drenched from the water of the sky and sea, standing in the middle of a Malibu beach at 12:14 am, both looking absolutely hideous, Nick and Hannah's lips met in a heart-healing, wound-mending, tension-breaking, love-lusting, time-stopping, magically wonderful kiss. They pressing their bodies closer and closer together until the two might have been mistaken as one…

* * *

Jackson walked downstairs, half asleep. "What's making that noise?" he asked himself.

He turned the corner and saw the backdoors being blown open by the wind. Every couple seconds, the door hit the wall with a bang and the rain splashed into the house.

Carefully, Jackson grabbed the two doors and was about to close them when he noticed a man standing out in the beach in the rain. "Is he insane?" Jackson wondered. Then he shut the backdoor, _locked it_, and walked upstairs to bed.

* * *

Hannah and Nick walked back to Miley's house, hand in hand, and with stupid smiles on their faces. But hey, that's called being in love.

They reached the back porch and squeezed out about ten gallons of water from their clothes. Hannah sneezed. Twice.

"You better head in," Nick said, shaking some water out of his hair (even though he's going to go back into the rain in about two seconds.)

"Yeah, I should," Hannah agreed and turned the handle…

...then she tried again, a little harder…

…she handed Nick her wig and used both hands to pull that door open, but…

"I can't open it," she sighed. "But it can't be locked, because I didn't lock it when I came outside."

Nick stepped forward and tried the handle, with no success. "Maybe Jackson or your dad, I mean Miley's dad, locked it."

Hannah sneezed again, and started knocking on the door, "JACKSON! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Nick grabbed a hold of Hannah's arms, "You know he's never going to hear over his snoring."

"Then how…_achoo_…am I go…_achoo_…going to get…_achoo achoo achoo_…get inside?"

"I…_bless you_…don't…_bless you_…really…_bless you bless you bless you_…know," Nick laughed. "Why don't you come with me before you get pneumonia?"

"Okay," Hannah said. Then she sneezed. Again.

They walked back into the rain and to Nick's house. His door was open, fortunately. After Hannah sneezed another seven times, they made it upstairs and amazingly didn't wake anyone.

"Here," Nick handed her a towel and they walked into Nick's room.

"Do you have any dry I clothes I could change into before I die of coldness?" Sneeze.

"Yeah, um…" he pulled open a drawer and took out some clothing, "you can wear these."

Hannah looked at the large grey shirt and the… "Uh, Nick? You own neon orange boxers?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Birthday present from Joe. Miley thinks it's cute sometimes wears it when she sleeps over."

After they both changed into some dry clothes and Hannah blew dry her hair, she turned towards Nick, "What do I do with this?" she asked holding out her dripping wig.

"Just leave it in the sink and it'll dry overnight," Nick replied.

"Overnight? But what if someone sees me?"

"And so what? I know your secret, Lilly knows, and maybe it's time everyone knows."

"I guess," Hannah sighed and collapsed onto the bed. "My life is so complicated."

Nick leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Well, good night." He turned to walk away and was stopped when Hannah grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," Nick stated and started to walk away again but got pulled back again since Hannah hadn't let go of his hand.

"Sleep with me?" Hannah asked.

"Uh, Hannah, my parents are right next door and I don't think it would be a very good idea if we had-"

"I didn't mean it like that, you perv!" she slapped his chest.

They both climbed into bed, laying side by side in a peaceful silence as they listened to the rain drops slowly calm down on the roof. _Drip drop drip drop_…

"Hey Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you and Miley switching back?" Nick asked turning to look at Hannah.

"Uh, gosh, I haven't thought of this at all. We are switching back on the Hannah Montana End of the Summer Concert Spectacular."

"Which is when…?"

"Friday."

"FRIDAY?!" Nick exclaimed. "That's tomorrow!"

Hannah's eyes widened as she turned to him, "Oh shit."

"Hannah…" he groaned with frustration.

"I'm sorry Nick! I totally forgot about that. Just please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Nick sighed, "I'm just sad that I won't be able to see you everyday now. But I can still be your boyfriend, right?"

Hannah smiled and laid her head onto his chest, "Of course. And you'll be the envy of all teenage boys."

"YES!" Nick pumped his fist into the air sarcastically.

She laughed and hugged his waist, "You freak."

* * *

"Calm down Robby Ray, I'm sure Miley is perfectly safe."

Hannah rubbed her eyes as she woke to the noise. She could hear footsteps walking towards the door and voices talking loudly.

"That girl just needs to learn that thing called telling-your-father-you're-going-out-before-giving-him-a-heart-attack."

"You know close how her and Nick are. They're teenagers, they like to hang out 24/7."

_Oh no, they're coming_, Hannah thought. Yes, she shouldn't hide. Yes, she should come out and say it. Yes, she's going to have to tell them about her little secret sooner or later. But Hannah chooses later. She slid farther down the bed and pulled the blanket to cover her blonde hair.

"But it's a little suspicious how they are together so much. I know they're 'best friends' and nothing more, but you've got to wonder. What in the world does our son and your daughter do all the time?"

"Give them a little trust, will you guys?"

She heard the handle turn and the door swing open.

"See? There they are."

"…in bed…"

"…together…"

"NICK!!" the dads shouted.

"What?" the sleepy sixteen-year-old next to Hannah sat up and groaned. She quickly repositioned herself so that Nick's body was covering her head from the parent's view.

"Why is Miley here?"

"Who?" Nick asked. Hannah poked his side. "Oh Miley! She's here because she somehow got locked out of her own house."

"Likely story," his dad interrogated. "Did you guys have sex?"

"No we did not have sex! God, Dad!" Nick laid back down and went to sleep.

"Why don't you guys go downstairs for breakfast? We can settle this after they wake up, okay?" Mrs. Jonas pushed the objecting men down the hallway and Hannah breathed a sigh of relief.

She jumped up and quickly grabbed her wig from the bathroom. Walking towards the window, Hannah pushed it open and breathed in that fresh, after rain smell. The sun was shining brightly and the waves crashed against the sand calmly. The storm was over and Mr. Sun was shining again.

Hannah put the wig on her head and skipped to Nick. "Hey, wake up!"

No response.

"Sleepy-head, get up!"

A groan.

"Nick, this is my last 48 hours of living a normal teenage life and I'm not about to waste it watching you sleep!!"

All she got was a mumbled sentence she couldn't make out.

This left her no choice. Hannah jumped up and plopped her self right between his legs...

"YOWZA!!" Nick bolted straight up. "What was that for?!"

"I wanted you to get up," Hannah replied innocently.

"Well now we'll probably never have children!"

"Aww, you want me to have your baby?"

"That's not the point!" Nick pushed Hannah off of him and walked bent over with a limp. He turned to Hannah, "It's a good thing I love you."

"Love you too!" Hannah laughed, finding this whole situation a bit hilarious. "Come on, I smell breakfast!"

Hannah skipped into the kitchen dragging a stiffly walking Nick.

"Dude, why are you walking like you've just been kicked in the balls?" Joe asked.

Nick glared at Hannah, "More like _sat on_."

"Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas, we have matters to discuss," Robby Ray stated.

"Yikes," Jackson gulped, "Somebody's in trouble!"

"Now, this whole…" Mr. Stewart was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Hello…yes I am the father of Miley Stewart…WHAT??"

The six others all dropped what they were doing and turned their attention to the phone call.

"…that's not possible…but there's got to be a mistake…but my daughter is…no sir, I'm telling you...I have to?" Robby Ray shut his phone with a confused look on his face.

"What was that all about?" Jackson asked.

"The strangest thing happened. I just got a call from the hospital saying that my daughter was brought in unconscious last night and they're telling me to go get her. Now how is that possible if I'm staring at Miley right this second?"

Everyone shared the confused look until Nick and Hannah's eyes widened. They turned to each other, both realizing the same thing.

"MILEY!"

**Ooooooooooooooooooooh. So Nick and Hannah are together and everything's swell, but what happened to Miley? The suspense builds…and the secret is out…**

**I will try to update ASAP, but it will probably be another week. Sorry! 4 chapters left and an epilogue. **

**IMPORTANT NEWS****: Five of you reviewed and said you wanted a sequel, and that's enough for me! I've set up a poll with all the different plotlines I've come up with, so make sure you vote in my profile! There are five choices and you can pick two. I have to say though, I'm a little biased. I might choose **_**my**_** favorite story for the sequel even if it doesn't win in the poll…hehehe, that's the power of being ****the author****…**


	16. You Can't Die

Hollywood

_Miley skipped happily through a field of butterflies, feeling happy and carefree._

_She felt someone's hands around her waist and smiled, "I love you Jake."_

"_I love you too, __Hannah__..._

"NOOOOOO!!" Miley woke up sweating, heart beating fast. After catching her breath, she laid back down. _It was just a dream…It was just a dream…_

And then she sat up again. She ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip. Even though it was just a dream, it was closer to reality than any.

Now, whenever Miley sees Jake, her breathing becomes uneven. And whenever they talk, it gets harder and harder for Miley to speak. And whenever Jake isn't around, Miley feels sick. And whenever she sleeps, she dreams about him. And whenever Jake calls her Hannah, Miley feels her heart break.

It's been going on and on like this the past couple of days. _Adam and Carissa_ finally finished filming, but Miley's been having other problems. Jake problems, to be exact.

Which would mean only one thing…

"I love him," Miley whispered. Betsy was right. She was actually in love with that guy. She was actually _IN LOVE_ with _JAKE RYAN_.

And it was making her lovesick. Only in a bad way. A very bad way.

She loved Jake, and maybe, just maybe, Jake loved her back. But even if he does (which he probably doesn't) but if he does love her back, he loves Hannah, not Miley. How can someone love you properly if they don't even know your real identity?

Miley's been meaning to tell him. And she tried telling him. But every time, one of the following happens: A) someone's phone rings B) someone interrupts them C) Miley sneezes or D) Jake gets distracted by a sparkly object. So basically, her attempts have been fruitless.

Suddenly, Miley felt sick, rushed to the bathroom, and puked what little she had for lunch out. She brushed her teeth and cleaned her face.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Miley made a decision. This whole secret switch has gone on long enough. Jake _needs_ to know. Because until he does, Miley will be going through hell.

Just looking at herself made Miley sick again. There were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her body had thinned as she lost a tremendous amount of weight since her stomach threw up everything she ate. There were worry lines on her forehead and Miley's eyes were heavy and red. Her hair was wildly curly and coming out in weird angles. Her face was flushed and her forehead was hot, she was probably coming down with a fever. She looked _terrible._

And she couldn't take it anymore.

Miley applied a bit of makeup to cover the hideous blackened spots beneath her eyes. She hadn't slept properly in days and she wasn't about to get any more unless she finally got rid of the weights on her shoulders. After she slapped on her wig, she closed her eyes…enjoying the last moment of being Hannah Montana…then walked downstairs and out the door.

This was it. This was really it. Miley was finally going to tell Jake about her secret.

But right when she rang his doorbell, her head started spinning and a strong wave of dizziness came over her. Miley felt lightheaded and weak and hungry and tired and she could barely stand.

"Hey Hannah, how are…you…?" Jake caught Miley just as she was about to fall over. "Hannah, what's wrong?"

Miley grabbed a hold of Jake's shoulder and waited for the world to stop spinning, "I'm fine, I'm just a little dizzy. I haven't had any sleep the past couple days. Haven't eaten much, either."

"What?" Jake quickly helped her inside. "Are you on some intense weight losing program or something? Because you really don't need it, Hannah."

"No, I'm not dieting, I'm sick."

Jake felt Miley's forehead, "YOWZA! You're burning up! Why don't you sit right here and I'll wet a towel and get some fever medicine?"

"No, Jake," Miley had already made up her mind. She was going to tell Jake while she still had the energy to do so. "Jake, I have to tell you something."

Jake shook his head, "Tell me later, I don't want you to get any worse and get really sick."

"I'm fine, Jake, listen to me. I _have_ to tell you something!"

"Just wait, your health is a little more important right now."

"JAKE!! I need to tell you!"

"After I get you some-"

"Now!"

"Wait!"

"Jake, just listen!"

"There is plenty of time."

"No, you don't understand."

"Just let me-"

"Not now!"

"QUIT FIGHTING, HANNAH!!" Jake screamed. Miley didn't respond for a while. The house was silent as tears began to form in Miley's eyes.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," she whispered. Then, the room started spinning again, and her knees gave out. Miley fell towards Jake, holding onto his neck for support. This was it. Her body was going to stop functioning anytime now. It's now or never.

"I'm…not…Hannah," and then everything turned black and Miley drifted into unconsciousness. Jake caught her again as she fell back, but the last thing Miley remembers is the wig sliding off her head…

* * *

"May I help you?" the lady at the front desk in the hospital asked.

Jake thought she was kidding. But apparently, she was just stupid. "Do you not see the unconscious girl in my arms?" Jake asked.

The lady looked down, "Oh. That's not good."

Then she went back to reading her book and Jake wanted to slap his forehead, only his hands were occupied carrying a girl. He coughed to get the lady's attention, "So shouldn't you go get the doctor?"

"What? OH!!" and then she picked up the phone and called someone before walking through a door into a backroom. Jake groaned in frustration. _Hospitals these days…_

The lady came out in a few seconds and slid several sheets of paper to Jake. He glanced down and saw your average forms, with blanks after **name**, **birth date**, **gender**, **address**, **phone number**, etc. Jake sighed, "Sorry, I can't fill these out. I don't really know who she is."

"Oh," the lady took the papers back and pointed to a room nearby, "you can wait in there until the doctors come."

Jake walked over and sat down on a couch, and carefully rested _her_ head on a pillow. He moved a loose stand of brown hair from _her_ face and stared and stared at _her_.

Who is she? Why does she look like Hannah? And why was she pretending to be Hannah? Was she Hannah this whole time? Is Hannah pretending to be her somewhere else? When did they switch?

But Jake knew when they switched, at the beginning of the summer. It was when Hannah, or whoever this girl actually is, started to be _nice_ to him. It was when he sensed the difference. It was when he fell in love.

Well, Jake is not in love with her anymore. Is he?

Now that he thought about it, Jake realized that it wasn't 'Hannah' that he fell in love with. It was the girl inside. As it turns out, the girl inside isn't the real Hannah, but some fake…but it's still the same fake that he loved. She is no stranger. Jake's gotten to know her this whole summer. This fake Hannah had found her way into his and Lola's life and, somehow, found a way into his heart.

And he still loved her.

Jake watched as her thin body moved slightly as she breathed, as if inhaling and exhaling was the most difficult task in the world. Her body looked weak and fragil, her lips were blue, and her cheeks were rosy from the fever. He couldn't help but feel his heart break. With tears threatening to fall, he gently lifted her up and held her close.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered, reassuring himself more than her, "you are going to be just fine."

He ran his fingers through her natural brown curls instead of the blonde, and gently kissed her hot forehead.

"You can't die. I don't even know your name."

**Wow, that was depressing.**

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I figured I was too lazy to type anymore so I'll just make the **_**next**_** chapter longer. (And next chapter is when Hannah and Miley reunite!)**

**Okay, so I saw the preview of the new Hannah Montana episode on TV, and there was that part when Miley was in that red suit and Jackson was like, "If you don't like a guy, why don't you just tell him?" Was he talking about ****Jake Ryan****?? Was Jackson referring back to when Miley wore a goose to make Jake break up with her, and now he's making fun of Miley for wearing a stupid outfit? Because that would be SO COOL, since I figured it out. And I bet all the five-year-old HM fans wouldn't have figured it out. Yeah :)**

**And another thing, I was at Barnes and Noble the other day and I was walking by the magazine section when I saw "JOE JONAS DATING TAYLOR SWIFT" as a headline on People magazine. I didn't get the chance to read it, does anyone know if this is true? Because that would be SO COOL. They both seem like really fun people (or is that a bad thing since opposites attract?) Plus, Taylor could write a really good love song about him!**

**Yeah, long AN, but oh well. I have a lot to say. Remember to vote on the poll and maybe review to make me happy? About 3 more chapters left and an epilogue!**


	17. Thanks for Screwing Up My Life

**Note: I'm no doctor. What was wrong with Miley? What did the doctors do? How did she heal? Don't ask me because I don't have a stinkin' clue.**

Hospital

Hours passed before a doctor walked into the waiting room holding a clipboard, "Mysterious girl?"

Jake looked around from his spot on the chair. That could only mean him. He stood up and the doctor made a gesture for him to follow. The doctor was a nice, mother-like lady with curly brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was reading the clipboard, then stopped at a room.

"So here we are," she opened a door and Jake walked in. His girl was there, laying on the white bed, eyes still closed, body still thin, hair still brown. But the color had returned to her cheeks and she was breathing evenly and easily.

Gently, he sat down on the side of her bed and held her hand. It seemed really fragile, as if holding the hand too tight might crush it.

"So you have no idea who she is?" the doctor asked.

"Nope," Jake sighed, "Is that a big problem?"

"Well no," the doctor replied, "but we do want to contact her family."

"Sorry, I don't know anything."

He wanted to wake her. He wanted to wake her up so bad. He wanted to know who she was, he _needed _to know. But she's been through a lot, so Jake figured she needed a good night's sleep and he'll wake her in the morning. Jake glanced at the clock. It was 1:47am. Great.

Jake sat down on chair in the room, trying to get comfortable to sleep. But when he closed his eyes, they wouldn't stay shut. So he spent the night watching his brown-haired Hannah breathe. In and out, in and out. Many doctors and nurses came to see if they could identify the mysterious girl. In and out of the room, in and out, in and out. He sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Oh my lord, it's Miley!"

Jake looked up and saw a young nurse quickly walk over to the bed. _Miley?_

"Excuse me?" Jake asked, walking over.

"That's Miley Stewart," the nurse explained, "oh my, how did this happen?"

Jake was impatient, "How do you know Miley?"

"Oh, I'm her nurse and a family friend. She sometimes comes and helps me out here in the hospital for community service. Nice girl," the nurse said.

"Anything else?" Jake was hungry for information.

"Um, I'm her boyfriend's cousin, that's how we first met," she added.

Jake choked. "Boyfriend?"

The nurse laughed, "Okay, they're supposed to be 'best friends,' but it's so obvious that Miley and Nick and together."

"Oh," Jake tried hard to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Wait a second, aren't you Jake Ryan?"

"Uh…" All the other doctors and nurses had been old, middle aged men and women who hadn't recognized him, but a young nurse in her twenties was bound to know who Jake Ryan was. Jake stumbled on his words, "um…no…"

"Really? Well, you look like him."

"Yeah, I've been told," Jake breathed a sigh of relief at the nurse's gullibility.

"So how do _you_ know Miley?"

"It's a long story."

The nurse checked the watch on her wrist, "Okay, I've got to go and tell them to call Miley's dad."

She left, leaving Jake alone with Miley.

"Boyfriend?" he whispered, stroking Miley's cheek, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me anything? Why must you make me suffer?"

And he stood there by the bed, staring at Miley for what seemed like eternity. And he would have gone on standing and staring if it wasn't for the noises and footsteps rushing towards the room. Jake quickly hid behind the door and watched as seven people ran into the room. A guy with curly hair was the first to reach Miley, taking her hand and whispering inaudible words. Probably her boyfriend. He then recognized Hannah standing behind him holding a brown wig in her hands. There were three adults and two other teenage guys in the room, all with grim expressions.

This was her family and friends. These are the people that care about her. This is where Miley belongs. Not to Jake.

"Nice trick you played there," Jake whispered, softly so no one could hear. "Thanks Miley, thanks Hannah, thanks for screwing up my life."

Jake quietly stepped out from his hiding place. Everyone's back was turned so he could make a secret escape. With one last look at Miley and her 'boyfriend', Jake walked out.

* * *

Miley woke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The sun shined brightly and it took a while for her eyes to adjust. She felt someone squeeze her hand and when she turned to look, she saw Nick smiling at her.

"She's awake!"

All of a sudden, old familiar faces gathered around her bed. Everyone was there, Nick, Hannah, her Dad, Joe, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, and their parents. Everyone…except…

They were all shooting questions at her about how she felt, what happened, is she okay, etc. But Miley ignored it. She sat up and looked around the room once more, only to find nothing she hadn't already saw.

"Where's Jake?" she asked, interrupting everyone's questions.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Where's Jake?" Miley asked again.

"You mean Jake Ryan?" Hannah asked.

"Where is he?"

"He wasn't here when we came," Lilly answered.

Miley sighed and laid back down on the poofy pillow.

"What happened, Miles?" Jackson asked.

"He left…" Miley whispered to herself.

"MILEY!" She finally broke out of her trance and looked at her dad. "Miley, what in the world happened to you?"

Miley inhaled a deep breath and muttered, "I fainted. I didn't get enough sleep and I had some stomach flu or something because I kept throwing up everything I ate. And so…yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You had us so scared," Hannah said.

"I know," Miley said, "I know and I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Nick pressed.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Miley exclaimed, sitting up again.

Then, Lilly walked over and gave Miley a hug.

"What was that for?" Miley questioned.

Lilly just smiled, "Welcome back, Miley."

* * *

It was noon and Miley had convinced her friends and family to go out to lunch instead of staying with her. Well, everyone except Hannah. They had matters to discuss.

"How are you feeling?" Hannah asked when she returned from the bathroom.

"The same as I felt two minutes ago when you left."

Hannah rolled her eyes and sat down beside Miley. "So what did the doctor say?"

"He said that I was fine and I could go home tomorrow morning after one more checkup," Miley said, smiling.

"That's great, Miley!" Hannah said excitedly, "That means you can do the concert tomorrow night!"

"Uh, I don't think so," Miley sat up, "The doctor said I needed rest and food and for me to not wear myself out. I think singing and dancing counts as wearing someone out."

"But Miley, the concert was the reason behind the whole switch."

"I can't."

"You don't have to dance that much, you could just sing."

"No, Hannah, you don't understand," Miley said, "It's not just my body's condition that I'm concerned. I don't think I can put on that wig and pretend to be you anymore. I'm done. Not after what happened…"

Hannah sighed, "Yeah, it didn't work out so well."

"Tell me about it," Miley agreed, "I just want to go home."

The two sat in silence, thinking back to the summer of their lives…with a not so happy ending. How in the world did it turn out so wrong?

"So," Hannah decided to ask the question that's been bugging her since the morning, "what's going on with you and Jake?"

A blush crept onto Miley's face, "Umm…" But after Hannah giggled, Miley glared back at her, "Well I could ask the same of you and Nick."

It was Hannah's turn to blush, and then they both laughed. "We're pathetic."

Miley smiled, "Yeah, the one rule we give is the one rule we break."

"But you and Jake are on good terms, after you told him?"

Miley was silent for a minute, "Actually, after I told him was when I fainted."

"Oh."

"And I don't know what he's doing now, I don't know if he knows my name."

"_Oh_."

"And I don't know if he…likes me back."

"I'm sorry," Hannah said.

"It's okay," Miley smiled weakly, "we would have been a trouble couple anyways."

"Well," Hannah smiled, "no matter what, I still want to thank you for this. This whole summer. It taught me a lot of things."

Miley nodded, "Me too."

* * *

It took the whole Stewart-Jonas-Truscott-Oken team to load all the flower bouquets, all the Get Well balloons, all the teddy bears, all the chocolates, and all the gigantic Feel Better Soon! cards into the car. Miley's accident drew a lot of sympathy out of all her friends at high school. Even Amber and Ashley dropped by with a balloon.

While everyone else was packing the stuff in the car, Miley waited for her final check-up before she could _finally_ return home. Just thinking about being able to see her house again made her anxious to leave.

"Will that doctor hurry up already?" Miley complained.

Hannah laughed. She agreed to stay with Miley until the doctor inspection was over. "Someone's excited to go home."

"I never though I would say this, but Hollywood isn't all that great after a while."

"Yeah, and I've been living there practically my whole life."

"Hey Hannah, have you ever noticed how celebrities only live in either Los Angeles or New York?"

"Yep, it's always like, L.A. or N.Y."

"I think you should start a trend and live somewhere totally random," Miley joked.

Hannah laughed, "I can see the headlines now: 'Hannah Montana Moves to Idaho.'"

The girls shared a laugh before the doctor popped his head into the room, "Hello Miley, I'll be right with you, give me one second."

The doctor disappeared down the hallway and Hannah got up from her chair, "If you don't mind, I'll step out while the doctor checks you up."

"Where are you going?" Miley asked.

"Nowhere, I just…" Hannah let it drop, "Miley, are you positive you still don't want to perform tonight?"

Miley rolled her eyes, "Yes Hannah, I told you, I refuse to go on stage as you."

Hannah's eyes lit up, "But you are still coming to the concert right? For me?"

"Of course," Miley said.

Hannah turned and walked out of the room, hiding a smile on her face. She reached for her cell phone and dialed a familiar number, "Hey Nick, you will never believe it, I just thought of the most brilliant plan!"

**A plan? How cliffhanger of me!**

**I promised a longer chapter, but it turns out all my ideas wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Sorry! ****Two more chapters left (I think) and an epilogue! Ah!**

**And please please vote on the poll on my profile. If you don't vote and don't like how the sequel turns out, you're going to be mad that you didn't share your input with me! So far, the winning sequel plot is a tie between Love Me Not and P&P II.**


	18. I Was Not Alone, I Was Already Home

**Sorry for the wait. I know. I'm horrible.**

Concert

"Hannah!"

Hannah turned around to see Miley, Lilly, Nick, and Oliver walking towards her backstage. She quickly hugged them all, "Hey! Glad you could make it!"

Miley smiled, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Seriously," Lilly added with a double meaning. Hannah quickly elbowed her in the ribs.

The stage director walked over to the group then, "Hannah, the show starts in one minute."

"Thanks, Phillip!" Then Hannah directed her friends to a spot near the stage entrance, "You guys can watch here."

As Lilly distracted Miley by pointing out all the sparkly lights on stage (as planned) Hannah, Oliver and Nick formed a small huddle. "The plan is still on, right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, so first I'll sing five songs. Then, on my sixth song, you guys take your places. The plan goes into action on the last song." Hannah leaded.

"Got it."

* * *

"_You can't give up on friends!_" As Miley watched Hannah sing her sixth song on stage, she was completely unaware of her other friends' actions.

Oliver had sneaked into the technical equipment room. With an extra microphone in hand, he tweaked some wires and added the second mike to the sound system. Lilly took a moment when Miley wasn't watching and ran into the dressing room. Nick waited until Oliver was back before he rushed into the makeup room.

Hannah sang the final note to her song and walked backstage. On cue, Lilly ran out carrying a stylish jacket with her. A second later, Nick lead two makeup artists out towards Miley.

"Um…what's going on?" Miley asked, confused.

Hannah smiled, "You're performing."

"WHAT?" Miley gasped. "I can't go on stage! I'm..."

Lilly then slid the expensive, diamond studded jacket over Miley's tank top. It matched beautifully with Miley's jeans. The two ladies quickly applied some blush and mascara on her face. "You look stunning enough," Lilly assured.

"You guys…" Miley was in awe that her friends did all this. She wasn't shy about sharing her dream.

"Here you go," Oliver handed Miley the mike he was holding.

The audience's cheers and cries were getting louder and louder, anticipation filling the air. "Are you ready?" Hannah asked.

"Now wait a gosh darn minute," Miley stubbornly said, "I told you, I'm not going on stage tonight!"

Hannah smiled. She's got this covered. "No, you said you wouldn't go on stage as _me_. You never said anything about performing as _you_."

Miley froze. And gulped.

"Don't worry, Miley," Lilly comforted, "You are going to be just fine."

"But…but…" Miley stuttered, "What if they don't like me?"

"And why on earth wouldn't they?" Hannah argued, starting to pull Miley towards the stage. "And even if they don't like you, so what? It's their problem." They stopped in the middle of the stage. The lights were off so the audience couldn't see the special guest. Hannah whispered some final words of encouragement as the music started playing, "If I learned one lesson this whole summer, it's that being yourself is the best way to go. You're not Hannah anymore, Miley. Just be you."

The lights turned on. Miley had to squint to see. _Be myself. Be myself._

"Everybody give a big welcome to my friend Miley Stewart!" Hannah spoke into her microphone. The crowd erupted in a loud cheer. And even though Miley was gripping her mike so hard that her knuckles were white, the cheer made her feel a little better.

Giving Miley one last smile, Hannah started singing in a soft, sweet voice:

"_It took a long long road to see,  
what matters most in life to me  
was gone…"_

Miley took a breath and softly sang the echo, "Was gone…"

It wasn't until Hannah started singing again did Miley really listen to the song and understand why Hannah chose to sing it in the first place.

"_But I thought what I was looking for  
was right here waiting at your door.  
I was wrong…_"

"So wrong…"

"_It took tumbling, it took falling,  
it took distance, it took time,_"

Miley closed her eyes and sucked up enough courage to sing the chorus with Hannah. "I_t took a lot of getting lost to __realize_

_I was already home.  
Sometimes you're too close to see  
the one thing that you really need  
has been there all along._"

Miley felt goosebumps run up her arm. This song captured their summer, their lives so perfectly.

"_It took leaving you to know  
I was already home_."

Hannah stepped back out of the light, a gesture that she wanted Miley to sing. Solo. So Miley tried to get over the immense stage fright the only way she knew how. She focused on the lyrics and the emotions instead of the audience of thousands watching her every move.

"I was so caught up in the thrill of  
something different, _something new_.  
It took a lot of missing you to see the truth."

Miley was shocked at how the loud the crowd cheered. Could it really all be for her? As the chorus was about to start, Miley looked backstage to see Lilly, Oliver, and Nick standing there. Lilly seemed to be crying, Oliver was smiling like crazy, and Nick nodded and gave her a thumbs up. How blind was Miley? She left her best friends, she left her home, she left the most important things in life, all for a silly little dream that didn't even seem that grand anymore.

"I was already home, right where I was supposed to be,  
You were right in front of me,  
_I was not alone.  
I was already home._"

Miley walked back to Hannah in the center of the stage. They linked arms and sang together.

"_Sometimes you're too close to see  
the one thing that you really need  
has been there all along._"

All the lights went out. Then, a single spotlight shone of the duo.

"_It took leaving you to know  
I was already home._"

Miley suddenly saw her dad, standing in one of the first few rows. She felt tears form in her eyes. Robby Ray just smiled and shouted, "I'm proud of you, bud."

Looking straight at the man that had supported her all this way, the man that had always believed in her, the man that Miley was crazy to leave behind this summer, she finished the song. Her voice sounded beautifully.

"It took leaving you to know  
I was already home.

I was _already home_."

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Miley and Hannah yelled.

"Sorry girls, but you're bankrupt," the banker replied.

"But, that's not possible!"

"Well, you have no money. How else do you explain it?"

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. It's a game of chance, something you girls didn't have tonight."

"But we-"

"No buts, hand over your car."

Miley stuck out her lip and returned the car, "I guess we lose…"

Hannah sighed and stood up, "I hate Monopoly."

After the concert, everyone gathered at the Stewart house for an impromptu party. They all paired up and played Monopoly. It was actually really fun since there were so many people playing. Well, it was fun for the rest of them, Miley and Hannah probably didn't enjoy the game so much since they were the first to lose.

The two stepped out into the back patio. Even though you could still hear the loud exclamations from the game inside, it was really peaceful outside underneath the stars.

Hannah and Miley sat on the side roof watching the twinkling stars. "I've always had a love for stars," Hannah said.

"An unexplainable fascination?" Miley asked, curious.

Hannah was caught off guard, "Yeah…that's exactly how I would put it. I mean, just the fact that the light of balls of gas _light years_ away…"

"…can still be seen on Earth." Milley finished. Hannah smiled in wonder. Maybe her and Miley had even more things in common.

"Oh, I never did get a chance to thank you," Miley started a new topic. "Thanks Hannah. Tonight, on stage…I was being a stubborn mule, but you got me up there anyway. And you made my dream come true."

"Your welcome," Hannah replied. "But I should be the one thanking you." She glanced back at all her new friends in the living room. Lilly caught their glance and waved. Hannah laughed and waved back. "Thank _you_ Miley, for making _my_ dream come true."

"Wow," Miley sighed, "We're just a couple of cheesy goofs aren't we?"

Hannah chuckled, "Yeah… but who isn't a cheesy goof these days?"

"Very true," Miley agreed. The two gave each other a hug, "Thanks again, Hannah."

"Awww."

Miley and Hannah pulled apart to see Nick walking out towards them.

"Did you and Oliver lose too?" Hannah asked, nodding to the Monopoly game still going on inside.

"No…but we're getting close," Nick shook his head, "Joe's three hotels on Boardwalk is really killing everyone."

Miley laughed, "Wait, then why are you here?"

"To check on my two favorite girls in the whole world," he answered, wrapping on arm around each girl's shoulders.

"I'm number one though, right?" Hannah asked. Nick winked and leaned in for a kiss…only to see Miley squeezing inbetween them.

"Now wait a second," she interrupted, "Do you know how awkward it is to have my new best friend date my other best friend?"

"How awkward?"

"Very," Miley sighed. "You guys can date, but under one condition."

Nick narrowed his eyes, "Which is…"

"She can be your girlfriend," Miley started, pointing at Hannah, "but I am still your best friend."

Nick pretended to consider this for a moment before he stuck out his hand, "Deal." They shook hands and Nick pulled Miley into a hug.

"Nick! It's our turn!" Oliver shouted.

"Coming!" Nick started to walk inside, but then stopped abruptly and walked back to Hannah and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged and walked off. Hannah blushed and turned around to find Miley staring at her with a strange expression on her face. And Hannah knew exactly what was wrong.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"What?"

"With Jake."

"Oh."

A short silence came between them. Miley seemed to be thinking really hard, so Hannah stayed quiet and let her mind drift off. It must have been a good five minutes before Miley finally spoke again.

"Yeah."

Hannah was confused, "What?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay," Miley answered the question asked a while ago, "I need to do something really quick."

And with that, Miley ran into the house, picked up a guitar, and ran upstairs to her room. Confused, Hannah walked back to the living room and watched the boardgame. After Joe had finally been crowned Monopoly King and the guest were preparing to leave for the night, Miley came down the stairs running.

"Wait, Hannah!!" Miley screamed. She stopped Hannah just as she was about to go out the door and shoved an envelope into Hannah's hands. "Give this to Jake. Don't read it…just, please give it to him, okay?"

"Sure," Hannah agreed. "What is it?"

"It's nothing…" Miley trailed off, staring at the other people walking out the door, "I just…I've had this happen before, Hannah. I've liked this other guy before and I was too chicken to tell him my feelings. That one didn't end how I wanted it to. So I'm learning another lesson. I'm telling Jake how I feel."

Hannah smiled and gave her friend one last hug before she walked out the Stewart's house.

Miley put Lucky Lou Lou back on her stand and watched through the window as Hannah got in her car and placed the envelope with her purse on the passenger seat. She breathed a sigh of relief. Jake was finally going to know.

Feeling all the stress leaving her body, Miley walked back upstairs. Yes, she was going to be just fine.

**What's on the letter? You'll find out next chapter (the last chapter before the epilogue!!)**

**The song Hannah and Miley sang is **_**Already Home**_** by Ha-ash (it was a free download of the week on iTunes. If you're lucky, it might still be free!) I downloaded it and I'm like: hey this is actually really good. And I listen more closely: whoa, this fits my story! But I took out the first verse, it was about packing bags and turning around so to not see you cry, or something along those lines.**

**One more thing, on the beginning of the last part…did you guys know straight away that it was talking about Monopoly? Did I fool anyone? :)**


	19. Because Someday We'll Be Gone

Hollywood

It was painfully difficult to tell the difference between Hannah and Miley. So when Jake opened his door, it was impossible for him to guess if the blonde girl standing in front of him was Hannah or Miley wearing the wig again. He kept quiet to not make a fool of himself.

"So Miley said that we're supposed to be friends now," the girl whom Jake concluded was Hannah said.

"Yeah…"

…

"Okay," Hannah smiled a little, "this is going to take some getting used to."

"Well for the record I did enjoy getting on your last nerves."

"And for the record I did enjoy biting your head off."

Jake chuckled, "So what brings you here?"

"Oh!" Hannah seemed to suddenly remember herself. "Um, I'm here to deliver something from Miley."

She held out an envelope and Jake felt his heart start pounding. He took the letter with shaking hands.

"I didn't read it," Hannah said letting herself into Jake's house, "but I'm assuming you should sit down when you do."

He followed her instuctions and sat down on a kitchen barstool before opening the envelope and taking out the folded up paper. Hannah stood right behind him preparing to read over his shoulder. Sighing, Jake shook it off and turned his attention back to the letter. It was just a piece of lined notebook paper, probably because it was written last minute. Jake took a breath to prepare him for what was written inside and unfolded to paper to read:

Your eyes are like a **j**ungle; your smile, it's like the radio.  
You whisper songs into my window in words nobody knows.  
There's pretty girls on every corner that w**a**tch you as you're wal**k**ing hom**e,**  
Saying, does he know? Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece love,  
Don't you know you're really gonna be someone?  
Ask anyone.  
And when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your life leads you back to my door.  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful.

You always find another way to be the highlight of my day.  
**I'm** taking pictures in my mind so I can save them for a rainy day.  
It's hard to make conversation when you're taking my breath away,  
I **s**hould say, hey by the way,

You're beautiful, every little piece love,  
Don't you kn**o**w, you're really gonna be someone?  
Ask anyone.  
And when you find eve**r**ything you looked for,  
I hope you**r** life leads you back to my door.  
Oh but if it don't, sta**y** beautiful**.**

If you and I are a story, it never gets told.  
If what you are is a daydream I'll never get to hold,  
But at least you'll know…

You're beautiful, every little piece **love,**  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone?  
Ask anyone.  
And when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your life leads you back to **m**y front door.  
Oh but if it don't, w**i**ll you stay

Beautiful, beautifu**l**, beautiful  
Beautiful, b**e**autiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't,  
Sta**y** beautiful.  
**Stay beautiful.**

Jake stared at the song lyrics for a long time, memorizing each line. He read the hidden message over and over again…_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _And somehow, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Miley…actually…loved him back. Since when was life a fairytale?

"Well, are you going to just sit there like an idiot or are you coming?" Hannah asked.

"Coming where?"

Hannah walked over and whacked him across the head, "To the moon. No, of course we're going to Miley's!"

* * *

Mailbu

"Kevin!" Everyone ran towards the college student who just got back from his vacation and nearly ran him down the second he stepped through the doorway.

"Miss…you guys…too," he choked out, struggling to breathe under Miley and Lilly's hug.

"Welcome back," Oliver called out, "How was Europe?"

"Oh it was fantastic, so much fun!" Kevin said.

"Help…" Joe also stepped through the doorway and collapsed under all of Kevin's luggage. They all laughed and helped bring all the suitcases into Kevin's room, then sat back down in the Jonas's living room, ready for storytelling.

"…and then he fell in the fishpond," Kevin laughed out the ending of his story and everyone was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"So what have you guys been doing all this time?" Kevin asked. Everything fell silent and all eyes were on Miley.

"Um…"

"Nothing much…"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The Jonas doorbell was ringing. But no one rings the doorbell, everyone just walks right in. So who could it be?

Nick peeked through the window and his eyes widened in shock. "Miley…I think it's for you."

"What?" Miley walked toward the door and opened it, unsure of who stood behind it. She turned the handle, swung it open, and saw… "Jake?"

**As the years move along and soldiers and heroes come home,  
And they carry a song.**

The whole room was shushed and Lilly covered Kevin's mouth before he could freak out.

Miley couldn't believe it, "Jake, what are you doing here?"

Jake just smiled his perfect smile, "Well I know you wanted to me to go to _your_ door, but you weren't home, so I came here."

Miley was still in shock, "What?"

"Your letter?"

"Oh yeah," and then she finally figured it out, "Wait…you…you…"

"Yes," Jake stepped closer to her and whispered, "I love you, too. And I feel like a real jerk because I didn't tell you earlier. It's just with you and Hannah and me and our enemy hate thing going on and then you and her and then I'm like..." Miley stopped his endless babble with their first ever _real_ kiss.

Lilly was now using both hands to cover Kevin's mouth to block the shouts of disbelief from coming out.

Six pairs of eyes were on the new couple but Miley and Jake couldn't have cared less. Everything was dead silent until a bell rang from the kitchen. "Ooh, the cookies are done!" Lilly announced.

"Cookies?" Jackson perked up, "The ones you make with the marshmallows?"

"Your favorite!" Lilly teased. Jackson bolted up after Lilly to the oven.

"Oh yeah, I have to show you that cool video on YouTube, Oliver," Nick said. The two friends stood up and headed for the stairs.

Kevin watched in shock while everyone left as if Miley kissing a Hollywood superstar was something that occured on a daily basis. "Miley is kissing _Jake Ryan_ in my living room and you say 'nothing much' happened?!"

Joe just laughed and patted his brother's shoulder, "If you're surprised now, just wait until you find out who our little brother is dating!"

On cue, Hannah walked through the door. "Hannah! You're here too?!" Miley asked, giving her a hug.

"Someone had to show this bozo the way to your house!" Hannah pointed at Jake.

"Hey," Jake pouted.

"Is Lola with you guys?" Miley asked.

"No," Jake answered, "she's in Paris."

Kevin watched the scene unfold, his jaw nearly falling off his face.

"Hi Hannah!" Lilly called out from the kitchen.

"Hey Lilly!"

"Anyone want some cookies before Jackson devours them all?" she asked, getting a disapproving look from Jackson.

Miley took Jake's hand and led him to the kitchen table. Hannah trailed behind them. Miley stopped before the stairs and shouted, "NICK! Your girlfriend's here!"

Within seconds, Nick was down the stairs and by Hannah's side; Oliver close behind him (but he was for the cookies). Everyone grabbed a few marshmallow cookies from the tray and sat down at the table. Lilly walked to Joe and Kevin, who were still sitting on the couch, "You guys want some?"

"Sure," Joe agreed. They turned to the still shocked Kevin.

"You guys go ahead," Kevin said, "I think I'll just go to my room and faint now."

Joe and Lilly laughed, and then joined their friends eating the freshly baked cookies.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Oliver said, raising his half eaten cookie.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You freak."

"No seriously," Oliver continued, "I want to thank Hannah and Miley for the most interesting summer of my life."

**Let's make this our story,  
Let's live in the glory.**

"I mean, so you guys _did_ pull a switch on us. And you guys _did_ fool us. And you guys _did_ give us all a heart attack. But it was sure a lot more exciting than my usual summer which consists of watching TV on the couch all day."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So thank you," Oliver finished, "School starts next week and now we have a heck of a story to tell when we explain why Miley and Nick are dating celebrities."

After the laughter died down, Oliver raised his cookie again, "So, to Miley and Hannah."

Lilly followed, "To friends."

"To family," Jackson said.

"To us," Joe said.

"To…life," Nick said.

"To happiness," Hannah said.

"To possibilities," Jake added.

Then Miley smiled and raised the last cookie.

"To summer."

Leaving the summer with new friends,  
This is how our story ends.

**Time, it fades away,  
Precious as a song,**

**Because someday we'll be gone.**

* * *

**_Sigh_…it's over. It is really over. But on the bright side, the sequel's coming! And the epilogue is coming up next week (I hope.) ****The current winner of the poll for the sequel is Love Me Not (my personal favorite.) I'll leave it up for another week, so vote if you haven't already!**

**Songs: "Stay Beautiful" by Taylor Swift (with a few word tweaks to fit the story.)  
and the last part of "More Than This" by Vanessa Carlton**


	20. Epilogue: Not Again

Hollywood

"OH MY GOD!!" Lilly screamed. Hannah, Miley, and Lilly stepped out of the limo onto a red carpet. Paparrazzi were there in a second, snapping pictures of Hannah Montana and her new friends.

"This is so COOL!" Lilly said. She squeezed Miley's hand so hard it was starting to turn numb. "I can't believe I'm going to an award show! And an after party! EEEEP!"

"Thanks for bringing us, Hannah," Miley said with a little less excitement.

"No problem, it's what friends are for," Hannah said.

* * *

"There's Johnny Depp! And Carrie Underwood! Jesse McCartney! OH MY GOD IT'S ORLANDO BLOOM!!" Lilly was literally bouncing up and down, thrilled. Several people turned around and glared at her.

Hannah placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder, "Calm down, hun. People are staring."

"I can't believe I'm in the same room as all these famous celebrities!" Lilly exclaimed. Then she turned to Miley, "How are you not excited?"

Miley smiled, "You get kind of used to it after a while."

Hannah leaned over and whispered, "I think it's going to take longer than a while for Lilly."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hannah Montana. Little Miss Loner." They turned around to see Mikayla strut over followed by obnoxious friends.

Hannah put her hands on her hips and said, "Okay, Mikayla, for you information, I am not a loner tonight." Lilly and Miley copied Hannah and stuck their hands on their hips. They stood by Hannah's side. Team Mikayla versus Team Hannah.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Lola suddenly appeared and stood next to Miley, "I'm with Hannah too."

Mikayla just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, loser."

"Loser?" Hannah said. "If I remember correctly, it was _me_ who won the best actress _and_ best female singer award this year. I believe that makes _you_ a loser."

"Oooh, you tell her, girl," Lilly said.

"I…well…um…" Mikayla tried to think of a comeback.

"That's right, you can't think of anything because Hannah is better than you," Lola said.

Mikayla's eyes lit up as if Lola just gave her an idea, "Lola Ryan. You better watch it because I'm going to be your brother's new girlfriend."

"WHAT?" All four Team Hannah girls shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, you heard me," Mikayla smiled, thinking she finally won some points. "Jake and I are going to be the next biggest couple and that's one thing Hannah will never have."

"That's true…" Hannah said, "…but you'll never have him either."

"What do you mean?" Mikayla asked.

Miley stepped forward, "I guess you haven't heard: Jake's going out with _me_."

"You?" Mikayla laughed like it was a joke. "You're not even famous. Why would he date _you_ when he could date _me_?"

"Then I guess even I am better than you," Miley said.

"I don't believe you."

The two groups of girls stared each other down before Miley walked off towards her boyfriend, "Hey Jake!" She turned around just before she reached him and saw Mikayla staring at her in shock. Miley smiled back, then turned back to Jake and gave him a dramatically big kiss.

Hannah laughed at Mikayla, "Believe us now?"

Mikayla, for once, was at a loss of words. "This isn't over, Hannah," Mikayla glared, then walked off.

"Yeah, she's going to get you back," Mikayla's friends copied, then ran after her. Lilly, Lola, and Hannah laughed and gave each other high fives.

"Thanks guys," Hannah said.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, I don't think we've met yet," Lilly said stretching out her, "Hi, I'm Lilly."

Lola shook her hand, "I'm Lola."

And then they looked at each other.

"Holy…"

"Oh my…"

Hannah looked back and forth between the two and their unbelievable resemblence.

"Not again…"

**

* * *

**

Okay, the official winner of the poll is Love Me Not. I think I was a little biased. Oh well. :)

**I made some iMixes on iTunes, they're like playlists you can publish. I made one for Very Complicated, one for Popstar and Pauper, and also one for Love Me Not. You should try to find it to get a sneak peek at what will happen in the sequel! (There are links in my profile.)**

**Can't wait for sequel? Here's the summary:** Lilly accidentally overhears Joe, Jackson, and Oliver confess their love for her. Their _unwanted_ love for her. Unsure of what to do, Lilly goes to Lola Ryan, boy expert, for help. They decided on a contest. Lilly and Lola would switch places and whoever noticed the difference would win. It started out great...but things don't always go as planned. By the end of the week, Joe is in love with Lilly (but he thinks is Lola), Lilly is in love with Jackson, Jackson is in love with Lola (because he thinks she's still Lilly), Lola is in love with Oliver, and Oliver gets caught kissing Miley. All the while Nick and Hannah go through the awkward post-breakup stage (don't worry, they'll get back together.)

**Please feel free to tell me any ideas you have for the sequel. And speaking of telling me stuff...I need help. Who do you want Lilly to end up with? Vote on my new poll.**

**So, thank you very much for reading this. A special thank you to F29DWNxluverx4, you definitely get my Most Frequent Reviewer Award. (applause) I would also like to thank c-melle, minimandyjrox, soccergrl722, lilypad456, artgirlnsa, and KazzahBlanca. I love you guys. :) Another thanks to -Jiley Network- for putting this story in the C2 (it's my first!)**

**So goodbye for now and make sure to vote and listen to iMixes!**


End file.
